


Strip Club of Justice

by birdflashshipper (kateshines)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And he finds out he's definitely gay, Birdflash - Freeform, Dick thinks he might be gay, M/M, Nightflash - Freeform, Slash, dickwally, oh god birdflash no, post-season one, wally becomes a stripper for an undercover mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper
Summary: Wally goes out on a solo undercover mission to take out an arms dealer based out of Central City, and he ends up tracking him all the way to Gotham. He follows him into a club. An all-male Justice League themed strip club, to be precise.In order to infiltrate their little ring, he has to pose as a stripper and get close to the bad guys. But what happens when Dick Grayson - THE Dick Grayson, as in the guy Wally has had a celebrity crush on since FOREVER - shows up to the club and wants to explore his growing attraction towards men?This undercover mission is about to take a sudden downward turn… on a pole.





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Wally does not know Nightwing’s secret identity like he does in the TV series and comics. Wally just calls Dick “Rob”, as he always has. This story acknowledges that Artemis and Wally dated, but states that they broke up after a short time (as they should; what a hot mess, amirite?) They also all live at Mount Justice. Just for funsies.
> 
> Here's the result of waaay too much daydreaming. Enjoy your shameless smut mixed in with an irritating amount of plot.

Every once in a while, Wally would end up on a mission that would make him question his involvement in the superhero life.

He didn’t mind most missions. Most missions, dare he say, were actually fun. Hanging out with friends. Beating up bad guys. Being a hero. What’s not to love about that? But every once in a while, a mission will go sour and make him regret ever getting his hands on the Flash’s experiments as a preteen.

But it was no secret among the team that Wally hated stake-outs. Every aspect of a stake-out mission is exactly what he was NOT built for – patience, sustained attention, sharp observational skills. He hated them.

He honestly considered sneaking away from his current target and putting in a few phone calls – Nightwing is SO much better at this shit than he is - but he couldn’t afford to lose his sightline on the target. It had been hard enough to locate him in the first place; hell, he had to follow a trail from Central City all the way to Gotham to find this guy. He had been trailing this guy for several hours straight. And Batman has a pretty strict no-Metas-in-Gotham rule anyway, so he’d like to get what he needed and split; he knew Batman would quickly usher him right out of the city and take over the mission before Wally could so much as object. He was a bit prideful. He wanted to finish what he started himself. So, solo it was. 

He needed to get his target alone, find out where the supplies were coming from, and get the hell out of Gotham. Ideally without tipping off his target. However, the aforementioned target was currently surrounded by beefy looking bodyguards, which makes getting him one-on-one a little more difficult. He COULD take all of them out, but he’d bring an awful lot of attention to himself in the process. He surrendered himself to the idea that there was a multitude of boring hours of undercover stalking in his future. 

So he watched from the corner of a building around twenty feet from his target, casually leaning against the brick wall, adjusting his black wig to ensure that his signature red locks weren’t showing. He blended into the crowd in his civvies. He took his phone out and pretended to be texting while silently listening in on their conversation. 

“We will not tolerate the supplier being late again,” his target growled to his lackeys. “If he does not have what we need tonight, the boss won’t be happy. Give me forty-five minutes in the room with him. I don’t want any interruptions. We return in one week to pick up the supplies.” He gave a pointed look to each of his five counterparts individually, for dramatic effect, and then broke eye contact. Suddenly he took off, walking across the street, his lackeys stumbling to follow obediently behind him through the opening of an alleyway. 

He was now out of Wally’s earshot. That was a problem. He had to get closer. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Wally watched him walk down the alley and take an abrupt right turn. He waited a moment and followed, attempting nonchalant as best he could. Around the corner he saw neon lights glowing and he heard pounding music echoing, bouncing around the walls of the alley. A club? Is THAT where this guy was headed? He had expected a creepy bar or abandoned warehouse or something. 

Huh. 

Wally followed at a safe distance, as quietly as he could - speedsters aren’t generally known for their stealth - but stopped dead when he reached the source of the commotion. 

It WAS a club. There were bright, flashing neon signs advertising private dances, drink specials, and …“adult entertainment”? 

…What? 

A strip club? 

It was somewhat dingy and a little run down, but he was in Gotham so that much was to be expected. What he HADN’T expected, however, was the name. His jaw dropped as he read it. In big red letters, it stated simply, “The Hall”. But reading further, his eyes scrolled over the tag line beneath the name. “The Hall… of Justice”. The Hall of Justice? 

…A Justice League-themed strip club? 

An incredulous grin split across his face. _Are you serious?_ He was torn between feeling insulted and amused. _I wonder what the rest of the team would think of this._

Momentarily forgetting his mission, his eyes raked over the building. He saw advertisements saying “HELP WANTED: Adult Entertainers!”, in addition to advertisements for performers dressed up as Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, even… shiver… The Flash. He didn’t want to think about that one. 

He heard the door slam, startling him back to reality. While Wally was staring at the rather obscene building, his target and his lackeys had disappeared inside. Wally hesitated for a minute before steeling himself. Dutifully pursuing his target, he pulled the door open and strode inside, trying to appear confident. 

He quickly took stock of his surroundings. It was difficult to make out where his target had gone; strobe lights flickered and a fog machine slowly made a white haze seep around the floor of the building. Wally began to walk further into the din, but stopped short as his eyes landed on the large raised stage in the middle of the room with dancers gyrating in sync with the music. He momentarily worried that he might become aroused in this atmosphere – he was bi, after all. After sweeping his eyes across the stage, he concluded that wasn’t going to be an issue. At all. 

_Oh shit, this is disturbing._

Dancers in brightly colored outfits – cheap knockoffs of the Justice League’s uniforms – gyrated on the stage; they slowly, seductively, removed their costumes. Wally bit back a giggle; it was all just too ridiculous. The real costumes were MUCH harder to remove, he knew from experience – they were a multitude of layers of spandex, armor, various accessories and attachments, all fastened together tightly so they wouldn’t come apart during missions. Pretty much impossible to remove seductively. 

It seemed to be working for the crowd, though. It was difficult to make out individual faces clearly, but he could see the outlines of both men and women alike enjoying the spectacle. The tables surrounding the stage were full of patrons. At the closest tables, he could make out expressions of intense arousal on their faces. 

_Speaking of arousal… I wonder if there will be a Nightwing or Robin dancer here tonight._ He shook the thought from his head. _Focus on the objective, Wall-man. You can think about your best friend stripping later._ He quickly placed the thought away into the “Thoughts I Have When Alone in the Shower” file. 

Wally swept his eyes across the room, spotted his target, mentally mapped out a route to skirt around the room and find a seat nearby to eavesdrop, and began his approach. He stopped short however as a strong hand grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards. 

A large, muscular man with a multitude of tattoos stood behind him. He fought the urge to drop into a fighting stance. The man just glared and declared gruffly, “If you’re here for the entertainment, you gotta pay cover.” 

Ah. The bouncer. 

Wally hesitated, unsure what to say – he hadn’t brought any cash with him, as he was on a mission – but his hesitation gave the bouncer pause. “Unless… you are here to audition?” The bouncer gave him a full once-over. “You DO have a tight body. You must be our 9:00.” 

Wally froze, his brain processing the bouncer’s words slowly. 

Uh… 

Wally glanced over at his target again. He was surrounded by his body guards. He would never get him alone. He watched for a moment as a dancer (dressed as Aquaman) took his target’s hand and led him to a private room… leaving his bodyguards behind. 

Oh. 

An idea quickly formed in his head. A very _humiliating_ idea… an idea that he could never tell the rest of the team, ESPECIALLY Rob; he’d never let him live it down… but an idea nonetheless. He internally sighed. _The things I do for justice_ , he thought dramatically. 

He turned to the bouncer and flashed what he hoped was a winning smile. “Ah - yes, I am here to audition.” 

The bouncer wasted no time. “You’re late, kid. The boss don’t like to be kept waiting.” He was directed across the room and to a set of doors in the back, then unceremoniously shoved towards a doorway to his left. “Good luck in there.” 

With one last glance towards his target, who was being led by the Aquaman dancer into a private room on the other side of the stage, he pushed his own door open and stepped inside. 

As he stumbled into the room, he took a quick glance at his surroundings. Leather couch, small bar top, single pole in the middle of the room, large mirror across the entire back wall. His instincts took over and he mentally calculated an escape plan. Just in case. 

Two ways out – the way he came in, and a door behind the leather couch. Not much furniture to hide behind, and not much room to run around in. If he needed to fight, it would be better to bring it out into the main room where he would actually have space to move. He took a deep breath, biting his lip. 

_Now, for my eager audience._

He brought his attention to the two men sitting on the leather couch in front of him. He fixed a smile on his face and bowed slightly. “Good evening, gentlemen.” The two men nodded in recognition. Wally smiled brightly and said, “So, which one of you would be the man of the hour?” 

The doors behind the leather couch swung open dramatically, and a woman pushed past them and strode into the room. 

“I am.” 

She was tall, blonde, and perfectly proportioned; but that wasn’t what made her so intimidating. She had a presence about her that just screamed authority. Her blue-eyed gaze was powerful. She reminded Wally strongly of the intimidating power of Black Canary. Gulp. 

The two men stood up from the couch and moved behind it to allow her to sit. She settled in, crossed her long legs and fixed her gaze on Wally. She leisurely leaned forward in her chair, placing an elbow on her knee and resting her chin in her hand. After a moment of silent assessment – which felt like an hour to Wally - she spoke. 

“Tell me, young man… What is your name?” 

He sputtered. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought up an alias before beginning this mission! He spit out the first name he could think of. “Ah, it’s, uh... It’s Rob.” 

She smiled patiently. “Rob. Do you have a last name?” 

He flushed, embarrassed. “It’s… Allen. Robin Allen is my name.” 

“Robin Allen.” She repeated his name, appearing to turn it over on her tongue. “Robin Allen. Tell me, Mr. Allen… are you nervous?” 

He swallowed hard. “Yes, ma’am. I’m perfectly comfortable with my body; it’s just, I’ve never really done anything like this before, and-" 

She cut him off. “Mr. Allen, I am not interested in how much experience you may or may not have. What I’m interested in seeing is whether or not you can sell a fantasy to my patrons.” 

He blinked at her. This mission was definitely taking a weird turn. “I, uh – ah… a fantasy?” 

She smiled with a gentle nod. “Are you familiar with the Justice League?” 

He bit back a laugh. “Yes, ma’am.” 

She nodded. “Good. As I am sure you have noticed, that is our theme here. And do you know why I chose the Justice League as the theme of this club when I opened it six months ago?” His interest was genuinely peaked. He shook his head and she continued. She spoke slowly, as if choosing each word carefully. “Superheroes are powerful. That is a very attractive concept. We as humans are drawn to powerful people.” She paused for effect, and he hung onto her every word. “If you can create that perception of being a powerful individual – intense, strong yet soft, mysterious yet vulnerable, quietly commanding – then you have created the ultimate fantasy. And superheroes absolutely embody that ultimate fantasy.” She paused again. “Do you think you can do that, Mr. Allen?” 

Wally nodded eagerly. “Yes, ma’am.” 

She wryly smiled. “Then prove it. Show me.” 

He hesitated at her expectant stare. He LOVED a good challenge, especially when it came to showing off, but… she hadn’t specified how exactly he was supposed to “prove it”. And she had said earlier that his lack of experience isn’t a problem, so perhaps she wanted to see something other than stripping. Something to show that he could be… what was it that she had said? Quietly commanding, strong yet soft? He considered complimenting her to woo her, but dismissed the idea - she probably didn’t want to be flattered with empty words. His mind was blank. Seduction wasn’t exactly taught at superhero school. Flying by the seat of his pants has seemed to work for him so far though, so… 

He improvised. He smiled disarmingly at her and held out his hand. “You never mentioned your name.” 

After a pause, “My name is Kat.” With a calculating smile, she placed her hand in his to shake it. 

Instead of shaking her hand, he gently lifted her to her feet. “Dance with me, Kat.” 

This was where his quick feet and ballroom dancing classes paid off. He never thought he would use his dancing expertise on a mission. Or ever, really. Barry had made him take the classes when he hit a growth spurt and became clumsy with his added length; something about “coordination training”. (Rob had laughed until he gave himself hiccups and was gasping for air, clutching at his pained chest when he had found out that Wally knew how to Waltz. Prick.) 

Wally swept Kat to her feet and gently spun her around, taking the lead, his feet moving in a smooth variation of the Salsa. After a moment, she caught on and moved along with him, allowing him to lead. They moved together for a few minutes. He stared into her eyes intimately, focusing on creating softness in his own eyes. He was displaying strength by leading the dance, right?, Now he just had to show the vulnerability. 

_What makes me feel vulnerable?_

His mind flitted back to the memory of an attack on Mount Justice years before, when the Reds – Volcano, Inferno and Torpedo - attacked their home base. He and his counterparts were completely overwhelmed by their surprise attack and passed out. When he woke up, he was trapped in some sort of rock formation. He would never forget the feeling of his heart dropping when the zeta beam chimed out, “RECOGNIZED – ROBIN, B01”, and his best friend appeared in a haze of pixels. He had to watch, helpless, as Robin and Artemis battled the nearly indestructible robots together. He looked on in horror as a tidal wave of water hit Robin, and he didn’t resurface. He thought he had lost him that day. 

His heart clenched and he almost tripped over his own feet, and he was suddenly aware of where he was. He grimaced. Nononono… happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. 

Without realizing it, he began to imagine himself swaying back and forth with Rob instead of Kat, holding him gently, bodies barely touching. He imagined the feeling of Rob’s rough hand in his, and with two fingers he gently stroked Kat’s slender hand. It was disappointingly smooth. He imagined holding Rob close, pulling him flush up against his body, taking comfort in feeling his heart beating, staring into his eyes - and he saw a flash of approval in Kat’s. Gently sweeping out one of his legs for support, he suddenly dipped her. Judging by the look on her face and the way she clutched his bicep, it had caught her by surprise. He gave her a thousand-watt smile and murmured in her ear, “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” 

He could hear the smile in her whispered reply as she purred, “Very good, Mr. Allen.” He pulled her upright and she gracefully disengaged from the dance. 

_Haha! Fuck you, Rob. Laugh all you want. These classes paid off after all._

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. He waited with bated breath to hear her assessment. “Well done indeed. You start tomorrow. Feel free to spend the rest of the evening familiarizing yourself with the building and watching the dancers to learn some moves. It can be very physically demanding and tricky to learn. The most important part though, Mr. Allen, is something you already have – the ability to charm; to pull someone in and make that connection. That’s how you make them want it. No matter what you are doing on the floor, channel that ability and you will do just fine here.” 

He smiled again, hardly believing his luck. “Thank-you, Kat. I will do just that.” 

“Return tomorrow at 7:30 and ask for AJ. He will get you started.” 

He nodded and thanked her, closing the door behind him. He glanced around and realized that his target was gone. 

He thought back to the conversation that he had overheard in the alleyway. His target had stated that he would return in one week. His target had a weak spot for male dancers in Justice League attire. He had one week to get good enough at this that he could talk his target into a private dance. It was ridiculous and a bit of a long-shot, but it’s the best he had. 

At least he had a plan.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Grayson was not one to shy away from sexual feelings. Much like in the field of battle, he does not hesitate to pursue his targets. But that was before he developed a crush on a teammate.
> 
> Dick ponders his feelings for Wally and brainstorms with M'Gann. The Martian makes a suggestion that leaves Dick speechless.
> 
> Wally trains for his first night on the job and discovers that he's a natural-born stripper.

Wally returned to the cave that night, exhausted. He was happy that the rest of the team was elsewhere at the moment; he needed time to think. Now that he had returned to a familiar environment and his adrenaline rush had faded, his thoughts were whirling around his brain. 

He replayed the night’s events in his mind before he allowed himself to freak out. He mentally tallied up what he had learned about his target and then carefully reviewed the game plan, side stepping the nervousness that threatened to well up within him. Plan: he would return every night for the next week to practice and then when his target returned, get him one on one for a dance and get information out of him. In the meantime, he could question the Aquaman dancer; he seemed to have some sort of connection to his target, and not in a romantic way. And as far as missing out on his duties… He would just have to tell Rob that he had a solo recon mission so he would have to skip out on team missions for the time being. Rob would understand. He just didn’t know how to explain himself if Rob pressed for details. 

Now that his mental de-briefing was complete, he allowed himself to explore his feelings regarding this particular mission. 

Should he feel ashamed of the turn this mission took? He wasn’t sure, but he was a little thrown off at how excited he was to do this. In a way, he might even be good at this. He has always been a bit of an exhibitionist in every other area of his life – why should this be any different? What if he enjoyed this a little _too_ much? He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He was only there for a mission, not for pleasure. Not that he would EVER personally judge another person for being a stripper; he had come across enough world domination-obsessed psychopaths that he didn’t judge anyone for their life choices as long as it didn’t hurt anyone. This particular profession fell within that realm – everyone consents, nobody gets hurt. So, who cares? He’s got bigger things to worry about. Should he feel ashamed that he was so excited to try his hand at this? He decided that the answer was “no”. 

It didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous as hell, though. 

He decided to get in a confident mood by getting naked and singing his lungs out. He grabbed his iPod and his waterproof shower speaker and dragged himself to the bathroom. 

  
  
Richard Grayson was exhausted. A patrol through Bludhaven had absolutely kicked his ass. He stopped two armed robberies and tracked down an informant to a mob boss in the area, and on his way back to the nearest zeta tube was attacked by a few ne’er-do-wells who thought they would make a name for themselves by taking out the Nightwing on their first night in the city. Needless to say, it hadn’t worked out for them. 

He sighed as he stepped through the zeta tube with the familiar ring of “RECOGNIZED, NIGHTWING B-01”. He glanced around the cave and saw that it was vacant. Everyone was so busy these days’ most members of the team had become superheroes in their own right, so it wasn’t abnormal to return home to an empty cave. He was just happy that they all lived together so they could have some social interaction that didn’t strictly involve violence. 

Shucking off his costume down to his boxers, he trudged his way to the shower. He stopped short when he heard a familiar voice ringing through the hallways. 

Wally’s voice resonated out around the shower chamber and into the locker room, spilling into the hallway. 

_“Ain’t no words to describe you baby, All I know is ya take me high; can you tell thatcha’ drive me crazy? ‘Cause I can’t getcha out my mind!”_ He sang loudly and off-key, his voice echoing around the bathroom. 

Dick couldn’t help but grin, slipping into full-on troll mode. _He’s so oblivious. He’s going to absolutely shit himself when I jump out at him._ Sometimes, the speedster made it all too easy. He slipped through the bathroom quietly and tiptoed over to the shower chamber, peeking around the corner. 

He was suddenly very glad that his training had given him such strong control over his body, as he would have gasped out loud if stealth hadn’t been so ingrained in his brain. 

Wally was turned away from him, facing the wall, singing his lungs out underneath the steamy spray of water. But that wasn’t what gave him pause. What made him stop short is that Wally was… dancing. Wally had danced in front of him before – always the jokester, he frequently danced around in his Kid Flash uniform, doing the Macarena or the YMCA, or else just gyrating his hips in an over-exaggerated way that was more ridiculous than sexy. 

But this time, with no audience to inspire laughter within, he moved his body like a goddamn stripper. He moved his hips back and forth, his toned ass swaying, his hands running down his body slowly. _Goddamnit, Wally._ Dick had no idea he could even _move_ that way. 

_“All I want, all I need, is your lovin’; baby you make me hot like an oven! Since you came ya know what I discovered, baby I don’t need me another!”_

Dick had begun to feel a growing… er… problem, down south. He was only wearing boxers. It was _definitely_ noticeable. He quickly abandoned his plan to scare Wally and retreated from the bathroom with a twinge of regret, but resolved that he would hack the cave’s security system and watch the footage later. Repeatedly. 

_“Thinkin’ of ya when I’m goin’a bed, when I wake up think of ya again; you are my homie, lover and friend; exactly why….”_

Wally’s voice faded as Dick retreated further from the shower chamber with the pervasive thought… _I could really use a cold shower._

  
  
Richard Grayson was not one to shy away from sexual feelings. Much like in the field of battle, he does not hesitate to pursue his targets. But that was before he developed a crush on a teammate. He had dated teammates before, but this was different. It was different because this particular teammate was male. 

He had been working with Kid Flash for years; Batman and The Flash had introduced them before their present-day team had even been formed. At first, he thought his warm, fuzzy feelings were just “best friends” type of feelings. But as he grew and watched Wally chase after every girl who would give him the time of day, he started to feel twinges of jealousy. He assumed it was just because he was used to being the center of Wally’s attention, and he tried to graciously accept that Wally was growing up and that their relationship had to change because of that. He focused on that thought throughout Wally’s entire relationship with Artemis. 

When Wally and Artemis broke up, he was secretly elated - until Wally went through his recovery period and began to pursue women again. Around that time, M’Gann had pointed out privately to Dick that he was always the first to shut Wally down and added that he positively leaked negative affect when he witnessed Wally’s feeble attempts to hit on women. She stated that she had noticed it from the very beginning, when Wally was attempting to cozy up to her when the team first formed. 

He hadn’t known what to do with that information at the time, so he protested. Rather violently. He flung a batarang into the cave wall, shouted “I do NOT have feelings for Wally!”, and stormed out of the cave. 

He then left and did some thinking (sulking). He didn’t speak to M’Gann outside of missions for two months. He later had to apologize for his reaction. He had to double-grovel, because 1), he had overreacted, and 2), he had realized that she might be right. Luckily, she graciously accepted his apology without question. She could feel how torn up he was inside, after all. Perks of having a mind-reader as a friend. 

It took him several more months to fully come to terms with the fact that his feelings towards Wally weren’t exactly platonic. He wasn’t even sure what his feelings entailed. Were his feelings romantic? Maybe they were just… sexual. Would he even know? He wasn’t experienced in that area. He had brief flings with a few different women on the team, but nothing ever lasted. He couldn’t help but wonder if his perceived feelings for Wally were truly about Wally, or if it was his mind’s way of taking out his latent lust towards men on the closest target. How could he even make the distinction? 

He and M’Gann had talked his feelings out quite a bit since that realization. Having a mind-reader as a confidante was definitely helpful when having a personal crisis. In exhausted desperation one night, he asked M’Gann just to read his mind and tell him how he felt so he could get it over with. 

With a pleasant laugh, M’Gann replied, “It doesn’t work that way, Rob. You need to sort your thoughts out within yourself. If I tried to read your mind when it is this confused, it wouldn’t yield to me. All I would see is a jumble of confusion; if you don’t understand your own thoughts, how could I?” 

They had several subsequent conversations after that, attempting to reason out his feeling together. One particular conversation happened before an early training session over coffee. She and Nightwing were the only two early-risers on the team; Artemis, Superboy, Wally and Kaldur were sleeping away. M’Gann stated to him that she had a suggestion for him. 

“You know, Rob – it would help you a lot if you could separate out your feelings to see if it is just Wally, or if it is men in general, who interest you.” 

He sighed impatiently. “I know that, but how? I wouldn’t even know where to start.” He took a sip of coffee. “And I’m not interested in getting into a one-night stand to test it out. What if I realize I’m not into it? That would be awkward.” 

She nodded, appearing to consider an idea. “What if you could find a nonthreatening way of exploring your attraction? A venue where it is socially acceptable to see whether or not men arouse you sexually without making any sort of commitment?” 

He blushed at her terminology, but his interest was piqued. “I would absolutely jump at that chance.” 

She sipped her coffee thoughtfully. “You could try a strip club.” 

He choked on his coffee. He stared at her, expecting her to crack a smile and laugh at the joke. 

“ _What_?” 

But she was serious. She appeared to consider her next few words carefully. “Some of my friends from high school were talking about it at lunch the other day. A new all-male strip club opened up a few months ago in Gotham. It’s supposed to be pretty good.” 

He stared at her blankly. “That’s insane.” 

Shaking her head, she continued. “It’s not. It’s strictly professional; you won’t have to worry whether or not the man returns your attraction. No commitment if you discover that you aren’t interested. You can take it at your own pace without someone else pressuring you, and you are free to leave whenever you feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable. The only downside is that it’s expensive.” 

He wasn’t worried about the expense, but he couldn’t tell her that. Nobody knew about his alternate identity as a billionaire’s son, and he wanted it to stay that way. 

He considered her argument, and – _damn my commitment to logic_ – relented that it actually made a lot of sense. She offered to go with him, but after weighing the pros and cons, he declined. It would feel awkward to have a mind-reader with him if he were to become… aroused. He and M’Gann had grown close, but not THAT close. 

He decided to treat it the same as any other mission. He gathered the pertinent information from her (“It’s a rather small club called The Hall, but it features exclusively male entertainers!”), hacked the city’s database, found the building’s floorplan, and plotted how he would sneak in. 

  
  
Upon Wally’s return the next day he set out to find AJ, who turned out to be the bouncer who had greeted him at the door the day before. 

AJ first introduced Wally to some of the other dancers. Some of the dancers clearly took their jobs more seriously than others. Overall, everyone appeared to have a slightly different approach to their character. Superman (whose outfit involved considerably less material than the original) was a classically attractive brunette who smiles too much; he takes what AJ calls the “sickly sweet” approach. The Green Lantern was flirty and forward and he liked to throw his head back and run his hands through his dark hair while he danced and lip-synched to the music. Shazam was more of the strong and silent type who liked patrons to approach him first rather than being the initiator. The Flash, apparently, liked to tell his patrons “I may be the fastest man alive, but I’ll take it nice and slow _just for you_.” (Wally choked when he witnessed that one for the first time.) 

Batman was probably the one whose personality was the furthest from the real Justice League counterpart; his favorite thing to do was to wrap his arms around a patron’s neck, swing down into their lap and ask, “Who’s your daddy?” When Wally first saw that, he collapsed into unabashed laughter. He badly wished he could tell Nightwing. 

_It would scar him for life._

AJ finally showed him to the changing room and unceremoniously motioned towards a rack of costumes against the wall. “You can pick your costume from this rack. The ones who have already been claimed are on the rack across from it, so those are off-limits. Pick carefully – you’re stuck with it once you put it on. Our patrons don’t like us switching costumes around. They get attached to you dancers.” 

Wally watched him shuffle away, then turned to the rack of costumes. Hm. They were all there; cheap-looking, but recognizable. Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, even Hawkman - complete with a miniature set of feathered wings. Wally giggled when he flipped past the Red Arrow costume – MUCH less fabric here than on the real thing. _Very risqué. Roy would be so pissed!_ He grinned wolfishly. So many things he wished he could tell his teammates. He owed them all a good mental scarring. 

A petite blonde dancer approached the rack across from Wally, and to his horror, slipped a familiar yellow and red costume onto a hanger. The blonde man gave him a quick wink and walked away. Glancing around to make sure nobody was watching, he inspected the costume. 

_God damn it._

It was supposed to be Kid Flash, that’s for sure, but it the sleeves were purposefully torn and the costume had a zipper than ran from the chest to wrap around the back of the costume. If unzipped, it would fully expose his ass. He gave a brief, horrified glance at the costume and shook his head. _Time to delete THAT from memory forever._

He continued to flip through the rack. Red Robin, Dr. Fate, Atom… 

…And then he stopped when he saw it. Black and blue leather bodysuit with that all-too-familiar winged insignia. 

_Nightwing._

He grinned cheekily. If he’s going to do this, he may as well have fun with it, right? 

_I can definitely make this work._

He donned his costume, pleased to find out that it had three parts – a spandex long-sleeved shirt, a pair of skin-tight pants, and – he wasn’t sure how to feel about this one – a brand-new pair of faux leather g-string underwear. 

_I can’t decide if this is humiliating or exciting._

He put them on nonetheless, and then dutifully found AJ who instructed him to take a seat by the stage, because – lucky him! – Kat planned to personally train him. 

He sat patiently at a table by the stage, tugging gently at the Nightwing suit. How does Rob do it? It was unbearably hot in the faux leather. He couldn’t imagine being stuck in a _real_ leather suit, especially during a fight. He shivered in horror. It felt all too constricting. He much preferred his minimal-armor, maximum-mobility spandex getup. 

Rob seemed to favor leather, though. And damn, did the leather work for him. He remembered feeling giddy inside when Rob ditched the tights and donned the practically-painted-on leather bodysuit a year prior. He ditched the cape too – the cape that always hid his ass from view. He liked it muuuuch better this way. He wasn’t the only one who noticed, either. It was a common joke amongst the team nowadays that Rob’s butt was his _real_ superpower. 

Lost in thought, he hadn’t even noticed Kat making her way on stage until she cleared her throat. He tore himself from his thoughts and focused his attention on her. 

“I am going to train you today. You clearly have what it takes to create a fantasy, but now, I need to teach you some of the foundations of entertainment. Believe it or not, there are technical aspects of stripping.” She grinned. “The way that you approach our patrons is absolutely paramount. The customer is here to escape from his or her reality, and YOU are the fantasy. Be sexy. Be slow, be sensual. Make eye contact. Make them want you.” 

She slowly strutted around the stage. “Walk a runway. Present yourself. Big smiles, big energy.” She sauntered from one pole to the other, never breaking eye contact with Wally. “See how I am making eye contact? Do the same with your customers. Make them want more of you. You want to sell private dances to make the real money. Customers want one-on-one time; they want to feel _special_. You make money, they feel good. It’s a win-win.” She smiled, stopping her slow saunter around the stage. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” 

She gracefully stepped down (in those four-inch heels, god, he had no idea how she managed that) and motioned with one hand for him to ascend to the stage. He took a shaky breath, then climbed the short stairway into the spotlight. 

He stared into the vacant audience and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Okay, not so bad. Nothing inherently scary about being on the stage. 

Kat apparently saw his hesitation, because she chuckled. “Relax, Robin.” Wally complied. The nickname had a calming effect on him; Rob was his rock. Nightwing would be fine in this type of situation. Wally would be, too. 

Kat tutted at his hesitation. “There’s no need to be anxious. I can see that you are a showman by nature, so the crowd won’t bother you. But as for the rest of it, if you break it all down to the technical aspects of it, this job solely encompasses things you already know how to do. Allow me to walk you through it.” She pointed towards the pole on his left. “Start there.” He obediently followed, stepping over to the pole. “If you are acrobatic enough to work the poles, more power to you. But don’t immediately go to the first pole and stay there. Walk your runway, Robin. You have customers on all sides of this stage – give them ALL a show.” He began to move across the stage, and she clicked her tongue. “Slower. Sexier.” She nodded thoughtfully as he slowed his pace, and she sat down at a table across the stage from him. “Good. Now, pretend I am a customer. Make me want you. Remember, this is easy. You’re just walking from one end to the other right now. You know how to walk. This is ALL stuff you’ve done before.” 

He paused. Hm. This wasn’t so bad; he could handle walking. He slowed his movement and began to slowly strut over to her, locking his eyes into hers. He earned a smile. “Yes! Good, Robin – great eye contact! NOW you’re making me want you!” He smiled and winked in response. 

“Be careful not to linger too long on one customer. Cross the stage, make eye contact with a few customers, keep moving. You are on stage to sell private dances. You are up here to put yourself on display.” Heeding her words, upon reaching the opposite pole, he grabbed it with one hand, gave her an indulgent wink and gently swung himself around to face the opposite side of the stage with a slight thrust of his hip. This earned an exclaimed, “Good! That looked very natural. Transitions are difficult to master; that was impressive!” His confidence ballooned. 

A crowd had begun to gather at this point. The other dancers, in various states of dress as they prepared to don their costumes, were watching his session with mixed expressions. A few of them sat down at the tables, and Wally decided to use this as an opportunity to practice what Kat was trying to teach him – interacting with multiple customers at once. 

He strode across the stage, confidence growing from the increasingly entertained grins of the other dancers. He spotted the blonde in the Kid Flash suit standing close to the stage. He turned easily and sauntered towards him. He bent at the knees slightly, sticking his ass in the air and leaned down, staring at the blonde through thick lashes. “Hey there, handsome. Maybe we can meet up later?” 

The blonde’s expression went from confused to delight. He laughed. “This kid is a natural.” He turned to Kat. “You picked a good one this time!” 

Kat turned to Wally, her expression neutral. “You ARE a natural, Robin.” She grinned. “You’re ready. Just in time, too.” She turned to the rest of the group. “All right, boys; let’s go. It’s showtime!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3 Comment to show me some love! Remember, I post new chapters every monday. BUT, if I get enough comments, I might post the next chapter early... ;-)


	3. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At first, he was too mystified to feel even the least bit aroused. He was usually excellent at considering all possible scenarios during a mission; it is part of what made him a great leader. But this is one scenario that he had never quite prepared himself for. He stood there awkwardly, his brain frozen, not even knowing how to process what was happening in front of him."
> 
> Dick arrives at the club.

Richard Grayson snuck into the back door of the club, unnoticed. 

He had mixed feelings about sneaking in. It’s not that he was unwilling or unable to pay the cover charge; he was certainly able, and he was more than willing. He just couldn’t risk being spotted (and subsequently outed) by walking through the front door. Celebrity status, and all that. The paparazzi would have an absolute field day. He planned to compensate for his guilt by heavily tipping the dancers. He was also only 17, but that could have been easily resolved by bribing the bouncer. This was Gotham, after all – money talks. 

He gave a cursory glance around the room. Having fought crime since he was nine, his instinct kicked in – he already had a mental sketch of the floor plan including exit strategies and a rough count of how many civilians were in the room. His training made this type of assessment automatic. After quickly observing the patrons and creating an emergency escape strategy, he turned his attention towards the stage. 

_…Holy shit._

None of his research had indicated the club’s theme. He had only been told that its name was “The Hall”. All of the official documents that he had found (hacked) had listed its official name as “The Hall”. The business license, the city floor plan, the tax records… it all just said “The Hall”. He had never guessed that “The Hall” was only half the name. But, in glowing neon lights above the stage, the sign read: “THE HALL… OF JUSTICE”. 

The Hall of Justice. 

A Justice League-themed strip club. 

_Oh god._ As if in slow motion, he felt himself turn his attention to the dancer on stage. A burly blonde man dressed as Green Arrow gyrated in front of the crowd. _This is just too fucking weird._

At first, he was too mystified to feel even the least bit aroused. He was usually excellent at considering all possible scenarios during a mission; it is part of what made him a great leader. But this is one scenario that he had never quite prepared himself for. He stood there awkwardly, his brain frozen, not even knowing how to process what was happening in front of him. 

After a moment of deadlock, his first coherent thought was _Ohmygod what if there is a Robin stripper._

And then, _Ohmygod what if there is a BATMAN stripper?!_ He didn’t think he could handle the mental implosion that would launch from thinking of Bruce on a pole. He was snapped out of his stupor by a low baritone voice. 

“Sit down, handsome. Stay a while.” 

He looked over and saw a younger man dressed as Aqualad holding a tray of drinks and giving him an inquisitive smile. He was caught off-guard by his kind expression and the familiar getup. He nodded thankfully, and found a table by the stage. _Okay, well… I’m here. I may as well pursue my objective._ He settled in and the Aqualad dancer went on his way. 

He wasn’t really sure what to do at first; he hadn’t exactly done this before. He watched “Green Arrow” performing, and saw a man a few tables down signal the dancer discretely. Arrow finished his performance and exited the stage, then made his way over to the man who had signaled him. The man slipped a wad of dollar bills into his hand, and Arrow took his hand and led him to a private room. Dick glanced to the patrons in the general area, and none of them appeared to find this particular exchange out of the ordinary. Dick studied this behavior, attempting to figure out proper strip club etiquette. He didn’t want to offend anyone or end up looking like an idiot. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself. He glanced around and saw a few other dancers mingling throughout the crowd. He watched patrons mimic this same exchange – a wad of bills pressed into a hand, then the dancer leads the patron to a private room. He concluded that private dances were taking place in those rooms. 

A voice echoed throughout the club over the speaker system, announcing, “Next up, please give a warm Hall of Justice welcome to… The Flash!” 

His head swiveled around to bring his eyes back to the stage. He observed as a brunette man in a skin-tight red Spandex suit (a cheap knockoff of the real thing, if you asked Dick) sauntered onto the stage. He grinned confidently and began his routine. He was quite talented, Dick could admit. The guy knew how to move. It didn’t do much for him though. His thoughts kept going back to Wally. 

He suddenly found himself in another mental deadlock as a thought hit him like a two-ton truck. _If the Flash and Aqualad are both represented, then logically… Kid Flash could be a dancer here._ He decided on his next move without really thinking about it. He shot to his feet and strode to the bar, approaching a friendly-looking female bartender. She glanced up at him while wiping down a glass, offering him a warm smile. “Can I get you something, honey?” 

He considered, and then nodded. _Liquid courage._ “Shot of tequila?” She grinned and poured him a shot with practiced speed. She served it to him and he took it with a weak grimace. 

“Is there anything else I can get for you, sweetie?” 

He swallowed down the bitter taste. “Yes, actually. Do you guys happen to have a Kid Flash dancer this evening?” 

She nodded. “Are you a regular of his? He’s just warming up.” 

Dick shook his head. “Not, uh… not exactly a regular. This is my first time here.” 

She grinned and offered a wink. “Kid flash fixation, then?” He blushed deeply as she hit the nail on the head. “I will put you in room three. I’ll send him in when he finishes stretching.” She showed him to room three, opening the door and ushering him inside. “Make yourself comfortable!” With one final wink, she shut the door behind him. 

  
  
Backstage, Wally was nervous. He chewed his lip as he checked the list again for the performance order for the evening. Aquaman, Green Arrow, The Flash (eew), Green Lantern, and then finally, him - Nightwing. There were a few more performers after that, but he didn’t bother looking. 

He distracted himself by watching the other dancers and practicing their moves backstage. It was all pretty easy stuff, really. He was naturally a very kinesthetic person – comes with the territory of hand-to-hand combat. And with being able to move at the speed of sound. He could do this. He just had to stay confident. 

  
  
Dick glanced around the private room and took stock of its contents. One leather couch facing the door he had entered from, a pole in the middle of the room, and an additional door behind the leather couch. He sat on the couch awkwardly and listened to the muffled music from the stage outside the door. He resisted his reflexive instinct to plan an escape route should things go awry. He reached into his pocket and nervously palmed a smoke bomb – the lone weapon that he had brought with him. At least he had a way out if shit hits the fan. 

He jumped as he heard the click of a door opening behind him. His head whirled around and he immediately noticed the all-too-familiar yellow and red color scheme. A jolt of electricity went through him. 

...And then abruptly died. The dancer was blonde. It looked all wrong, almost clashing with the costume. He got a closer look at the costume itself, and resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. The sleeves were torn off at the shoulders to show the dancer’s biceps. He didn’t exactly expect a perfect replica, but _really?_

The dancer greeted him with a slow smile and sauntered out from behind the couch. “Hey there, handsome. You new here?” 

Dick nodded nervously. The dancer laughed softly, misinterpreting Dick’s hesitation, and gently sat down next to him on the couch. He laid a hand on Dick’s thigh. “What brings you here for the very first time?” 

Dick swallowed a thick lump in his throat. “I, uh… I’m actually trying to decide whether or not I’m attracted to men.” He blushed once he realized how truthful he had been in his nervousness. 

Rather than being taken aback, the dancer giggled delightedly. “So, I assume you have never been with a man, romantically or… otherwise?” 

Dick blushed deeper at his implication, but nodded nonetheless. “I’m just, uh… trying to take it slow and explore, I guess.” 

The dancer nodded thoughtfully. “I can do slow.” He slid closer to Dick. “Let’s take it at your pace. What’s your name?” 

He swallowed again. He decided against the full truth. “Just, uh… just call me Rich.” 

The dancer nodded. “You can call me Kid Flash. Or KF, if you prefer.” 

Dick’s heart sped up at the nickname. Maybe this could work. “Ok.” The dancer grinned again at his hesitation. “So, uh… what now?” He decided to give this dancer a chance. So what if he doesn’t look like Wally? Isn’t that why he’s here – to figure out if his interest in men extends beyond Wally? 

“Now, we can do whatever you like. Provided you pay, of course.” 

Dick blushed, realizing he hadn’t paid the man yet. “Oh, uh… of course.” He produced a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to him. “I’ve, uh… I’ve never done this before. Is this enough?” 

“You’re cute when you are nervous.” The dancer took the bill and tucked it away in his costume. The Kid Flash imposter stood up abruptly, pressed a button on the wall and then turned back to Dick as a fast-paced beat came over the speakers in his room. “Would you like me to take the lead?” 

Dick considered it. “Uh... yes, please.” 

The dancer grinned. “The safe word is ‘pineapple’.” 

It was such a Wally-esque thing to say that Dick couldn’t help but grin. “Whatever you say, KF.” 

“There you go!” the dancer purred patronizingly. “See? I’m not scary! I don’t bite.” He slid into Dick’s lap and murmured into his ear, “Unless you want me to.” 

Dick froze and blushed at the sudden weight in his lap. The dancer leaned back. “Is this okay?” Dick nodded. ‘KF’ took Dick’s hands and gently placed them on his waist. “Since it’s your first time and you are trying to figure yourself out, I will let you handle the goods a little.” 

Dick flushed redder than Wally’s hair and nodded. “Kid Flash” began to gyrate his hips gently and leaned back, giving Dick a perfect view of the front of him. He examined the young man’s abs and pectoral muscles, clearly visible beneath the cheap spandex. He felt his body begin to respond. The dancer gently took Dick’s hands again and slid them down his hips and onto his thighs, then guided them up to cup his ass. Dick blushed again, some of the blood in his body returning to his face. The dancer’s ass was _firm_. 

_Is that what Wally’s ass would feel like in my hands?_ A jolt of pleasure went through him at the thought of Wally’s ass as the blood in his face returned south. As the dancer gyrated over him, he began to imagine that it was Wally instead. The dancer flipped around and began to dance facing away from him, prompting Dick’s hands to drop from his sides, giving him a perfect view of the dancer’s ass – and _jesus_ , did the zipper on his costume go all the way around to his ass? Dick leaned back on the couch and decided to allow himself to enjoy the experience. It was even easier to imagine that it was Wally when the dancer was turned away. 

As the dancer moved, his mind saw Wally mimicking the movements. He danced in front of him, turning back every once in a while to give him his signature grin or a witty comment. In his head, Wally had volunteered to do this, just for him. He momentarily felt guilty – was he violating Wally in some way by seeking out his doppelganger? – but he pushed it from his mind. 

He brought his thoughts back to the man in front of him. He was attractive, in a classic kind of way. But it just wasn’t doing it for him. Too blonde, not wisecracky enough. He sighed. This is humiliating. And a little unhealthy. 

He enjoyed the rest of the dance as best he could. He DID have a tight ass, and the dancer let Dick grope him a little. That part was decently enjoyable. The dancer finished by crawling into Dick’s lap and grinding into him gently, which coaxed a groan out of him. _God_. 

With a satisfied grin, “Kid Flash” crawled out of his lap. “How was your first lap dance, Rich?” 

He smiled back at him. “It was amazing. Thank-you.” The dancer held his hand out to help Dick off the couch. 

“I’ll be here until midnight. Let me know if you want some more one-on-one time.” With a wink, he left Dick in the muffled quiet of the room. 

Dick sighed. That was anticlimactic. It was enjoyable, but it didn’t light his world on fire the way Wally seemed to. 

_Wally._

He allowed himself a brief reprieve from his self-inflicted misery to daydream about the red-headed speedster. 

He thought back to the moment when he realized just how badly he had it for Wally. After an overnight mission in the dead of winter, the whole team was exhausted and frozen to the bone. Dick usually showered back at the manor, as he was living there at that point in time, but he was cold and tired and just wanted to stand under the hot water for a while. So, he decided to shower at Mount Justice. 

Apparently, Wally had the same idea. Dick walked into the shower and stopped cold as he saw Wally, turned away from him and dripping with hot water. Dick stared at his sculpted ass. He watched, transfixed, as Wally ran his hands through his hair. His eyes followed a droplet of water that ran from his shoulder all the way down to his ankle. He felt himself take in a sharp breath as Wally threw his head back and moaned appreciatively at the warm water. 

Wally must have heard him, because his head came upright and he began to look back. By the time Wally had turned around, however, Dick had disappeared. Fleeing back to his room and locking himself in, he had pressed himself up against his door in a cold sweat and realized - to his horror - that he was hard as a rock. 

At first, he refused to act on his attraction. He refused to touch himself while thinking about Wally. He resorted to cold showers, and that helped for a while. When that stopped working, he turned towards distracting himself when those thoughts came around – he would think about ANYTHING else; training, tactical strategies for missions, he even resorted to reciting Javascript code in his head. Then, when that stopped working, he tried substituting other people in his fantasies instead of Wally. Just when he thought it had started to work, Wally would press up against him during a spar or wind up on top of him while being beaten on by baddies, and he would be back to square one. He tried porn, of both hetero and gay varieties. The failure of that particular strategy was especially disheartening. Damnit, he was only seventeen; this stuff was supposed to be working for him! 

Dick remembered the first time he finally gave in and touched himself while thinking about the redhead. He vividly imagined Wally’s tongue in his mouth, Wally’s hands running down his back, blunt nails scraping at his skin. He pictured the heat of Wally’s tongue licking down his torso. He pictured Wally’s lips parting before his cheeks hallowed out, mouth stretched full of Dick’s cock, eyelids heavy with desire as his sparkling green eyes met Dick’s. 

He had the most explosive orgasm he’d had in years. After he blew his load, shame mixed into his hazy afterglow. 

It sated him for a while. It was a bit easier to be around his friend - until it wasn’t. His fantasies grew more vivid, fueled by the feeling of Wally’s muscles contorting under him while sparring, sparked by the sight of Wally post-mission: eyes sparkling with life, chest heaving with labored breaths, cheeks flushed and a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. It was a snowball effect. He seemed to find increasingly more reasons for his arousal the more often he indulged his fantasies about the speedster. 

Dick snapped out of his memory as he heard a knock at the door. It was the friendly bartender from before. 

“Hello? Sir? Mr. Kid Flash fixation? We need this room, sweetie.” 

His thoughts snapped back to the present. Right. He was at a strip club. Taking up one of their rooms. He stepped out of the room, embarrassed. With an apologetic smile towards the bartender, he settled himself down at a table by the stage. ‘Green Lantern’ was just finishing up his routine; it seemed that Dick had missed most of it. Maybe the next dancer would spark something in him. 

Before Dick could get comfortable though, a dancer dressed as Batman (or some bastardized variation of him; he was pretty much only wearing a black leather speedo and a cape) walked past, and Dick sighed heavily and put his palm to his forehead when he spotted him. Jesus. He had enough mental scars already. He really didn’t want to think about Bruce in a speedo. 

Misinterpreting Dick’s movement, the Batman dancer slid into Dick’s lap and gruffly whispered in his ear, “Hey there, handsome. Who’s your daddy?” 

He balked, almost choking on air. _Aaaaaand that’s my cue to leave._ Dick sighed and stood up, gently pushing the dancer off his lap with a mumbled apology. He couldn’t handle this tonight. 

That was when a boisterous voice came on over the intercom. “And now, approaching the stage in his first-ever Hall of Justice debut… Nightwing!” 

Dick’s head snapped around to focus on the stage. He couldn’t stop the snarky grin from spreading across his face. _No fucking way._ He chuckled and took a seat. This night had been disastrous so far, heavy on the ‘dis’. He may as well get some entertainment out of it, right? 

_This is going to be good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave me some love in the comments. :D New chapter every Monday!
> 
> Also, if you are interested in chatting, I am on Tumblr with the username KateShines.


	4. Wally Takes the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally takes the stage for the first time, and he is surprised to find out he likes it. He's always been a bit of a showman, after all. He loves being the center of attention. Not to mention the dark-haired, blue-eyed, absolutely GORGEOUS man in the audience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, a day early... because I love you all! <3 Wally's first performance. And just WHO is that blue-eyed, dark-haired hunk in the audience? Read on to find out!

“And now, approaching the stage in his first-ever Hall of Justice debut… Nightwing!” 

Wally’s heart skipped a beat and he fixed (what he hoped was) a convincing smirk on his face. Then he rolled his shoulders back, forced his chin up, and stepped around the corner and out onto the stage. 

He was instantly blinded by the spotlight. He blinked. The floodlight made it difficult to see the audience, but he could just _feel_ their stares. His eyes quickly adjusted and he took a rough head-count and realized that almost all of the tables were full with all heads turned towards him. 

He felt momentary gawkiness being the center of everyone’s attention. He reddened slightly. _Come on, Wall-man; think Nightwing thoughts! Rob is confident and sexy; he wouldn’t recoil under all of this attention if_ he _were the one stripping!_

Hm… Rob stripping. _There’s a pleasant thought. Let’s channel that._ He glanced towards the mirrors covering the wall to the side of the stage. The bodysuit fit him perfectly, hugging his muscles and showing off his sculpted body; his short black wig looked passably like Rob’s hair, and the domino mask he had fixed on his face was almost identical to the real thing. He didn’t look _exactly_ like Rob in his real costume, but it would do. His eyes raked up and down his own body, pretending it was Rob. Allowing the arousal from his thoughts of Nightwing stripping to fuel him, he fixed the acrobat’s signature smirk on his face and sauntered down the stage. Wally walked his catwalk as he had been taught. He stopped at center stage and paused for dramatic effect, hand on his hip. 

His grin grew wider as he began to move. He swayed his hips back and forth in time with the music and ran his hands up and down his body. The music pulsed, and he could feel each beat in his chest. _Nice and slow. Nice and slow._ He allowed his body to flow naturally with the song, moving sensually, touching his chest, his abs, his hips unabashedly. Wally got a round of applause and wolf-whistles. He then bent his knees, sank his hips downward and splayed his legs wide, popping his chest in and out like a break-dancer. 

Wally was pleased with the response he got. He _may_ have watched Magic Mike to prepare for this mission. Three times. Hey, it’s called mission research! He’d be a poor superhero if he wasn’t thorough. And it was paying off – the crowd was loving it. 

  
  
Dick’s jaw dropped as ‘Nightwing’ strutted across the stage. The dancer gave a Cheshire grin, staring down his eager audience. For some reason, the man’s confident gait had caught Dick’s rapt attention. The dancer turned and sauntered across the platform, crossing the stage directly in front of him. And then, the man began to move. 

Dick swore softly. 

The dancer threw his head back slightly and ran his hands up and down his chest, his abs, his sides, as he swayed his hips as he touched himself shamelessly. Dick’s eyes raked up and down the ebony-haired man’s body. There was something wonderful and _right_ about it… the dancer had muscles in all the right places. Broad shoulders leading down to a strong chest. The shadows thrown off by the spotlight showed off the outline of the man’s pectoral muscles. Toned arms with the gentle curve of strong biceps. Long, sculpted legs. _He looks like a runner. Just look at those thighs… **damn**._ He had to admit, he was a sucker for runners. 

He watched the dancer move, becoming entranced. He had spread his legs apart, bent at the knees and was running his hands down his front with small thrusts of his hips into the air, pulsating his body along with the music. His hips moved sinfully, muscles flexed. Dick flushed, mouth falling open when he noticed the rather large bulge between the man’s legs. The spandex left little to the imagination. For the first time in a long time, Dick allowed himself to get lost in a pleasant, hazy cloud of lust. He was absolutely enthralled. 

  
  
Wally’s confidence grew by the minute. He had been pleasantly surprised when he found out that the Hall was a LOT more hands-on than he expected – he was allowed, even encouraged, to branch out into the audience and give a short teaser of what a private dance with him would be like. He decided that now that he got his audience warmed up, it was time to try it out. 

He grinned with anticipation, spreading his stance and thrusting his hips into the air, rocking his body back and forth. He sank down to his knees and used the momentum to slide to the edge of the stage, flexing his chest, earning a few cheers. He rose to his full height and moved around the stage smoothly one more time, giving the sultry catwalk all he had, and then planned to make his move. He may not have been the amazing acrobat that Nightwing was - the bastard could do quadruple summersaults, for fuck’s sake - but he could hold his own. 

_It’s time to take things up a notch._

He turned his back to the audience and cocked his head over his shoulder playfully, throwing a grin back to his admirers. He gave a few quick thrusts, twerking his ass towards the crowd. He reveled in the cheers he received, then braced himself, his eyebrows stitching together in concentration. He rocked his weight onto the balls of his feet, then pressed off and backflipped onto the nearest table. 

It coaxed a few startled cheers and whoops from the patrons nearby. Wally looked down, able to make out the faces of his admirers for the first time, and saw expressions of adoration and want across each of their faces. He quirked his eyebrow and gave them a wolfish grin, then slid his legs apart and began to rock his body back and forth, putting on a show right above them, positively eating up their indulgent stares, sliding his hands through his hair – _oops, gotta be careful not to rip the wig off_ – then with grace he didn’t know he had, jumped from the table to land on his hands, vaulting off and landing on the floor. He was legitimately impressed with himself for that one. 

He sauntered through the crowd, amidst cheers, and identified his first victim – a shy-looking girl towards the back. He sauntered over and slid in to straddle her hips, being careful to brace all of his weight on his feet rather than on the unsuspecting girl’s lap. She sat back in her chair, surprised, but Wally gave her a reassuring grin and waggled his eyebrows at her. He was careful to read her body language to make sure she was up for a little one-on-one time. Luckily, she absolutely lit up – her eyes widened and she grinned. Wally took that as an invitation and rocked his hips back and forth, putting his hands behind his head, leaning back with a cocky grin. He threw her a wink and then leaned his weight to his left foot, pulling his right leg up and dismounting from her lap. He sauntered a few paces and then danced a bit more, twerking his ass in another man’s face. He soaked up the attention, giving some one-on-one time to a few more patrons in the back before sauntering back towards the stage. 

Then, he saw him. 

Black hair, slender body, wickedly piercing blue eyes. Wally’s breath hitched at the way the man’s lips parted slightly, eyes half-lidded, chest heaving gently; clearly, he was the center of this man’s entire world at the moment, and Wally didn’t want that to stop. Running on the high of being the center of attention, he felt his ego balloon and his mind cloud over with desire. He wanted to see just how many different facial expressions he could coax from that man before the night was over. 

He paused to twerk in the face of an attractive brunette man, gave a brief lap dance to a petite blonde girl for good measure, then wandered over towards his blue-eyed beauty. He playfully sauntered over, maintaining eye contact – not that anyone would know; he was wearing his domino mask, after all – and made his approach. The man looked as if he was completely dazed, under a spell, until the moment Wally stood before him. He then snapped out of it, eyes growing wide, seeming both scared and excited to see what Wally would do next. As if in slow motion, in the moments before Wally began to move, he was pretty sure he saw the man mouth _holy shit_. 

Wally smirked. _This is gonna be fun._

  
  
Dick stared down his doppelganger, feeling a grin rise to his lips. He watched him do a backflip off the stage and onto the table – impressive – and then flip down to the floor. He flipped upright to a chorus of cheers and wolf-whistles, and Dick caught himself whooping along with them. He watched the dancer work the room, grinding on a select few guests, shaking his ass at a few others. Dick felt somewhat jealous at that, but he couldn’t quite place why. ‘Nightwing’ moved around the room, jumping from patron to patron, and slowly began to wind his way back around towards the stage. Dick watched, intoxicated by the way he moved, taking in the man in increasing detail as he grew closer and closer. His hips were small and his form was tight; a slender body with just the right amount of muscle tone. He focused his eyes to make out the outline of hardened abs underneath the cheap spandex. _Yum._ He wanted to lick into each ridge of those defined abs, suck at his sweat-slicked skin and leave a bruising mark to tell the world the man was _his_. As the dancer sauntered closer and closer to where Dick sat, his eyes flicked from the man’s unruly black hair to his genuine grin, down to take in his toned legs in all their glory. The man turned around to shake his ass in another patron’s face and Dick’s mouth watered. He wanted to bite it. 

Dick was so entranced by the dancer’s body that he didn’t notice just how close he had gotten until he was standing over him. Though he couldn’t see the dancer’s eyes behind the domino mask, he knew the dancer was staring him down. He saw a sly grin spread across his face. A bead of sweat lingered on his temple. He licked his lips. Dick’s gaze flitted down to the man’s cheeks. _He’s got freckles… that’s so cute._

That was his last coherent thought before “Nightwing” dropped into his lap. 

Dick let out an undignified squeak. The man leaned forward pressing his cheek to Dick’s, and just loud enough for him to hear, growled “You are drop-dead sexy.” 

Choking on air, Dick replied, “You’re one to talk.” And with that, ‘Nightwing’ began to grind into his lap. Dick felt a shock go through him. Without even thinking about it, Dick began to imitate the man’s movements and twisted his hips slightly, causing delicious friction between them. Dick groaned, and heard the words leave his lips before he even registered thinking them – “Find me after your performance.” 

The man laughed – a low, sexy rumble; the sound was intoxicating to Dick’s ears. “Want me alone?” Drunk off the man’s presence (and probably the tequila), he nodded eagerly. “Deal.” With that final syllable, the gorgeous dancer slipped off of Dick’s lap. Though he would never admit it, Dick whimpered at the loss of contact. 

Dick watched, dazed, as the man returned to the stage. The dancer moved his hips a little more and twerked a bit; he watched the man’s ass bob and shake, the firm globes of his cheeks jiggling. He would soon be up close and personal with that ass. Dick’s head swam. 

The man rose to his full height, blew a kiss to the crowd with a theatrical bow, and exited the stage for the next dancer. After a beat, a sudden grin split across Dick’s face. 

_Well… I guess I answered my question. I’m definitely not straight._

  
  
Once the dancer disappeared from sight, Dick shot up and bolted to the bar. The friendly bartender from before greeted him with a wave and he ordered two more shots of tequila, downing them in seconds. The bartender gave an easy chuckle, reading Dick’s facial expression. “That new kid’s really got it, huh?” 

Dick grimaced through the taste, a flush growing on his face. “What?” 

The bartender nodded towards the stage. “Nightwing. His first night is tonight. He’s pretty good, isn’t he?” 

Dick blushed deeper, but grinned in spite of himself. “I asked him for a dance when he’s available, actually.” 

The bartender let out a genuine laugh and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. “Kid Flash told me you are trying to figure your shit out. Seems like Nightwing is helping.” 

Momentarily confused, thinking she meant the REAL Kid Flash, Dick cocked his head but then put two and two together. He opened his mouth to reply to the statement, but the bartender was already halfway around the bar. She grabbed his wrist with a wink and said, “I will put you in room two. When Nightwing is ready, I will send him in.” She pushed him into the room with a giggle. “Go get ‘im, tiger!” 

The door closed behind him, and Dick took a moment to observe the room. Basically the same as the one he was in before, with the exception of a velvet-covered bed in the middle of the room. 

_A bed _. His mind whirled at the implications. Not that he planned to fuck a stripper tonight, but hey, it’s good to know it’s an option.__

He settled down on the leather couch placed against the wall and waited patiently. Well, he tried to wait patiently. His heart was pounding out of his chest. 

He was supremely relieved that the Nightwing dancer gave him that spark. He had worried after the Kid Flash dancer hadn’t worked for him that his attraction was only towards Wally. This Nightwing dancer, though… he was _gorgeous_. He suppressed a breathy giggle at being attracted to his own doppelganger. He wondered what that said about him. Oh well. 

He drummed his fingers against the arm of the couch, hoping he didn’t have to wait long for the dancer to show up. 

  
  
Wally’s high from his first performance carried him offstage, giggling madly, eyes sparkling with mirth. The blonde Kid Flash dancer met him backstage, arms thrown in the air with an expression of wonder on his face. He grabbed Wally’s forearms and shook him roughly. 

“DUDE, that was AMAZING! Talk about a grand entrance!” He laughed, releasing Wally’s arms and slapping him on the back. “You’ve gotta teach me how you do that break-dancing thing!” 

Wally grinned, still feeling windswept. “Thanks, man. I’d be happy to, but I’ve got my first private dance to run off to.” He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly a bit nervous. “Any suggestions?” 

“First private dance already? Wow.” The blonde whistled between his teeth. “Honestly, most of the customers asking for a private dance will be even more nervous than you are. Chat ‘em up a bit, get them comfortable with you. Then just do what you did out there, man. Whenever it feels natural, pause for a minute to strip.” He smirked conspiratorially. “Don’t trip over your pants while you take ‘em off.” 

Wally snorted and thanked him, clapping him on the back. “Solid advice.” 

He set out to find his blue-eyed stranger, but as soon as he hit the floor, Marisa (a curly-haired overly friendly bartender) grabbed him by the arm and informed him that he has a ‘friend’ waiting for him in room two. He asked if that particular ‘friend’ happened to have dark hair and the blue eyes of an angel, and she giggled. “His name is Rich. He seems really taken with you. Give him a treat tonight, yeah?” He winked in reply and set off to find room two. 

  
  
The sound of a door opening halted Dick’s thoughts. _Oh shit. He’s here._ Dick let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the man stepped into view. 

“Your name is Rich, right?” 

Dick’s breath caught in his throat as he got a good look at the dancer for the first time. The low lighting on the dance floor had not done him justice. He had a dimpled smile, a cute button nose, a pointed chin, freckles across his pale cheeks. And his _voice_. Oh god, his voice was like a shot of tequila straight to his brain. His voice felt warm and familiar and wonderful and just… _right_. 

He suddenly snapped back to reality, realizing that the man had asked him a question. “What?” 

The man grinned, sending Dick’s stomach into somersaults all over again. “Your name. Marisa said it’s Rich.” 

Stunned into honesty once again, Dick stated, “Yeah. Richard. Dick, for short, actually.” 

The man’s lopsided grin sent his heart into a spastic tap-dance. “I bet you get some great puns out of that, _Dick_.” 

Banter, huh? Dick could do that. Taking the bait, he winked. “Not as much as you’d think.” 

The dancer’s eyebrows rose, a smile tugging at his lips. “Awww, come on! Your friends never look at you and say, ‘God, you’re really being a _dick_ ’? Or how about ‘Typical Dick behavior’?” 

Dick snickered. “My friends obviously aren’t as clever as you are.” 

“Stick with me, kid. We could really go places.” 

Dick was glad they weren’t just jumping into it. The easy banter had done a lot to lighten Dick’s anxious mood. Somehow, he already felt comfortable with the dancer. “So, it’s your first night here? The bartender – Marisa, I guess? – told me you just started today.” 

‘Nightwing’ nodded, settling down on the couch next to Dick. “Looks like I started on a good night. I got to meet you.” He rested his arm across the back of the couch, fingers touching Dick’s neck, brushing at the soft ebony hair. “At the risk of sounding cliché, come here often?” 

Dick giggled. “No, actually. First time ever.” 

“Having a good time so far?” 

“Better now that you’re here.” 

“Woah now! Who’s seducing who here?” Dick laughed at the man’s incredulous expression. “Leave the lame pick-up lines to me!” 

Dick paused, an expression of mock-consideration on his face. “All right; try me.” 

“Hm…. Okay, here’s one. ‘I was feeling a little off today, but you _definitely_ turned me on’.” 

Dick’s cheeks felt like they were on fire, but his mouth dropped open into a playful smile. “Ugh! That one’s so bad. I’ve got a worse one.” He put on his goofiest face, leaning towards the dancer. “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you’ve got a pretty sweet ass.” 

The man laughed, scooting closer to Dick, mockingly staring into his eyes and clasping his hands together as he delivered another line. “Can I take a picture to prove to all of my friends that angels really _do_ exist?” 

“Did we take a class together? I could’ve sworn we had _chemistry_.” 

The man chuckled, closing the distance between the two of them. “Here’s a good one - Do you work at Dick’s? Because you’re definitely sporting _the goods_.” 

Dick doubled over in laughter. Dick couldn’t see the man’s eyes because of the domino mask, but he could swear the dancer winked. This was even more fun than he thought it would be. 

  
  
Wally wasn’t sure at which point he had decided he liked the man. Maybe it was the ‘chemistry’ line that Dick had pulled; he’s always been a sucker for both science jokes and terrible pick-up lines. Maybe it was how easily conversation flowed – a quality he didn’t find in many people. It was like they had known each other for years; they fell into a steady rhythm of back-and-forth banter that felt as natural as breathing. Either way, Wally knew he was smitten. 

So when he moved in a little closer and Dick didn’t pull away, he decided to take it up a notch. Between pick-up lines and shared laughter, he scooted closer and closer until their thighs pressed together. “Well then, beautiful… what’cha wanna do?” 

Apparently, this handsome stranger – Dick – had one more pick-up line up his sleeve; his eyes twinkled. “How about you sit on my lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up?” 

Wally let out an appreciative shriek of laughter while Dick giggled before taking the line as an invitation and sliding onto the man’s lap. “And you called _my_ lines bad!” 

Dick winked in reply, looping his arms loosely around the dancer’s waist. “It got you into my lap, didn’t it?” 

“Well well, handsome stranger; it would seem I’ve been conned.” He put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically, other hand wrapped around Dick’s neck, and leaned back in melodramatic feigned misery. “And to think, I trusted you with my heart!” 

The man laughed lowly, hands darting to Wally’s sides to keep him from falling. “I trust you with my body. What’s the difference?” 

Wally sat up in Dick’s lap, continuing his little act, voice pitched low. “And what do you trust me to do with it, kind sir?” 

Wally heard Dick’s breath catch in his throat at the charged words. “Whatever you want,” he said with bated breath. His pupils were blown wide with desire. _Damn._

Wally chuckled lowly, wrapping his arms around Dick’s neck. He breathed in the scent of the beautiful man. It was like expensive cologne, mixed in with something familiar. He loved it. “Well, Dick, you seemed to like the little performance I put on out there. Would you like to see more?” 

A moment of hesitation, before -- “Yes. Please.” 

Wally felt a sly grin spread across his face. “Then let’s get up close and personal.” 

  
  
Suddenly, Dick felt the man shift his weight and begin to move -- he began to grind his hips into Dick’s. He was surprised at the degree to which his body responded. It felt so forbidden, so filthy – but so _good_. He decided that, whatever this feeling was, he wanted more of it. 

The dancer wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist and firmly pressed his hands on his hips, then before Dick even realized what was happening, he rolled sideways onto the couch, pulling Dick with him, flipping their positions to pull Dick into his lap with the dancer stretched out lengthwise on the couch. Dick gasped slightly as he felt strong thighs flex underneath him and buck slender hips into his. He whimpered at the sudden friction. 

The man pitched his hips again, and Dick felt a jolt of electricity sear through him. The dancer was hard. And he was _huge_. Dick felt his cock twitch. His head was swimming, simultaneously trying to process the man’s dick size and the fact that the man was hard for _him_. 

‘Nightwing’ flipped them over once again so he was resting on top of Dick. Dick’s head must have been swimming badly, because he hardly registered the fact that the man was reaching up over his head to grab the top half of his suit and pull it over his body, over his head, to allow it to fall to the floor. 

Dick was unexpectedly faced with miles of bare skin. If his head was swimming before, it was absolutely drowning now. The dancer was perched on top of him, shirtless, with a slight sheen of sweat across his chest. A trail of light hair – almost strawberry-blonde – started under his bellybutton to disappear under his tight spandex pants. From his angle on Dick’s lap, he had to flex his stomach slightly to keep himself upright, and Dick was abruptly confronted with the fact that he wanted to blow his load across the dancer’s toned abs. He had the most _perfect_ body Dick had ever seen. 

_Definitely having some less-than-hetero thoughts right now._

The dancer continued to move his body, rotating his hips, swaying his waist. Dick was absolutely mesmerized as he watched the set of abs flex and move in front of him. He dragged his eyes upward, tilted his head back, and allowed his head to fall on the couch cushion as he fluttered his eyelids shut and reveled in the sensations cascading through his body. 

Dick felt the man’s weight shift and felt a tickle against his ear as the man leaned in to whisper, “Want to see more of me?” 

His eyes shot open. Dick was surprised to find that his voice was hoarse when he spoke – “Yes, please.” The weight shifted off his lap, and he looked up just in time to see the man turn around, thrust his ass out with a smirk, and slide his pants from his waist down to his ankles, revealing his matching black leather thong. 

  
  
_Don’t trip over your pants don’t trip over your pants don’t trip over your pants don’t trip over your pants --_

Wally shucked off his spandex pants and ignored the urge to blush. There was no need to be shy. His audience was clearly enjoying the show. This gorgeous man – who looks awfully familiar, now that he thinks about it – was _rock hard_ for him, a reliable indication that he doesn’t need to be embarrassed at stripping down in front of him. 

He kicked his pants away with practiced ease and spun back around. Wally made eye contact with his one-man audience, and he couldn’t fight off the blush dusting his cheeks this time. Every ounce of Dick’s playful bravado from earlier was gone. His face was completely slack with desire. 

  
  
“Holy _shit_.” 

Dick hadn’t realized that he had spoken out loud until he saw the blush cross the other man’s face. 

”Uh. I mean… you… are very… talented..?” 

A cheeky grin returned to the dancer’s face. “Like what you see?” 

Dick could only blush, and then sputter breathlessly as the man crawled back into his lap. Dick was all of a sudden unsure of where to place his hands. Luckily, the man noticed his conundrum and grabbed him by the wrists, placing his palms flat up against his firm ass. He leaned in again and murmured into the shorter man’s ear, leaving goosebumps across Dick’s flesh. 

“Let’s get friendly.” 

He proceeded to grind against Dick like there was no tomorrow, twisting his hips around and around with impossible speed, and Dick could feel the dancer’s erection flush up against his own. He was suddenly very aware of how few layers of clothing separated the two of them, and his cock absolutely ached at the thought. Between the friction and the sight of the gorgeous man on top of him, he knew the end was coming soon. He felt the white-hot coil within him tighten, a pressure building in his core, and he threw his head back with an embarrassing porn-star-grade moan before he blew his load in his pants. 

When he came down from his high, he looked up at the dancer, whose face was plastered with a shit-eating grin. He wiggled his eyebrows. “Glad I could be of service.” 

Dick’s heart skipped a beat at the man’s grin. _…Yup. I’m definitely gay._

  
  
Dick returned to the cave at two-thirty that morning. He was absolutely wired, and still a little drunk. His head was spinning with memories of that evening. 

He had the sudden urge to see Wally. The redhead was frequently up in the middle of the night (speedster energy), so he headed to his room to see if he was awake so they could play some Halo or something. He leaned his forehead up against the wall next to Wally’s door, pounding on the door with one hand. 

“Walls.” 

Silence. He knocked again, a little more insistent. 

“ _Wally_.” 

No answer. He sighed. Wally must be asleep. Figures. 

Dick yawned unexpectedly. For as wired as he had felt before, he suddenly felt exhausted. He blamed the alcohol. He trudged to his own door without bothering to turn on the lights. He punched in his code, eyes barely open, moving entirely on habit. When his doors slid aside, he stepped in, shed his clothes and collapsed onto his bed. Within minutes, he was snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love in the form of a comment if you liked this chapter! <3 I absolutely live for receiving positive feedback. It keeps me going when cranking out the next chapter gets difficult! I will be posting another new chapter this week if I get enough comments... :) ...Yes, I'm bribing you for comments! p: I have no shame!


	5. Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Dick see each other for the first time since (unknowingly) meeting at the club. The team spars. Dirty things ensue.

Wally returned to Mount Justice after his shift ended. He was exhausted, but there was just too much on his mind to fall asleep right away. He contemplated seeing if Rob was awake to play some Madden, but dismissed the idea. How would he explain getting home so late? 

He decided to go for a quick run to work off some energy. So much had happened to him that night; his head was still swimming. He walked outside and sprinted a few dozen laps around the mountain as he daydreamed about the handsome stranger from the club. Wally had been dizzy with desire when he realized that Dick came in his pants during that first lap dance. The gorgeous man had purchased two more dances with him after that. By the end of the night, Wally had begun to feel a desperate need to give himself some reprieve from the ache between his legs. He had an insane amount of stamina as a speedster, but even Wally had his limits. He needed to get himself off tonight. 

The gorgeous man had stayed almost until the bar closed that evening; he hadn’t seemed to want to leave. At two in the morning though, the man had bid Wally a reluctant good-bye. Before he left, Wally had invited Dick back to the club the next day with the promise that the first dance was on him. He had eagerly agreed, so hopefully he wouldn’t bail. He looked oddly familiar - maybe he had seen him around somewhere? Did they go to high school together? He was drawing a blank. _Hm. Oh well. That’s a problem for tomorrow._

His run around the mountain had definitely helped to ease his racing thoughts. Wally returned to the cave after his brief sprint. He zipped to his door, stopping to punch in his code on the key pad, but paused when he noticed a note on his door. In Black Canary’s writing, it read “Training at 8 AM sharp. Dress to spar.” Wally groaned, glancing at his watch. 3:15 AM. Great. He finished punching in his code and fell into bed. He rolled over on his stomach, and his semi-erection reminded him that he needed to give himself some sort of relief. He rolled over with an exhausted sigh. He was tired, but he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without getting himself off. He slipped his hand into his pants and played with the head of his cock, reliving memories of that evening. 

He remembered the shocked expression on the raven-haired man’s face when he had first dropped into his lap – surprise and desire, leaning more towards desire with each passing second. The feeling of Dick’s strong hands gripping his ass. The feeling of grinding his cock against Dick’s. The look of ecstasy on Dick’s face as he had neared his climax; his eyes had fluttered shut, then opened wide as his mouth fell open in a silent moan, a look of absolute rapture on his face. He remembered the feeling of Dick’s cock twitching against his thigh as he blew his load in his (probably-designer) pants. Wally’s breath hitched and his body began to respond to his erotic thoughts. His dick twitched as it grew, widening and lengthening with each stroke of his hand. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he imagined his blue-eyed beauty splayed across the velvet bed in the private room. They hadn’t gotten to the bed that night; all of their… activities… had taken place on the couch that evening. He allowed himself to daydream about moving things to the bed. Perhaps he would move himself and Dick to the bed the next evening. His head swam with the possibilities. 

He imagined Dick’s legs spread, cum leaking through his boxers as his impressive erection pressed against the elastic, moaning out as Wally kissed down his chest. He imagined kissing and licking and sucking down the man’s body until Wally reached his throbbing erection. He had never given a blow job before, but he was more than willing to give it a shot. He imagined kissing gently down the gorgeous man’s shaft, palming Dick’s balls and gently licking up its length before taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. He pictured taking its full length into his mouth, his own cock throbbing pleasantly in his hand at the thought of almost choking on Dick’s thick member. 

His fantasy changed to the gorgeous man on his knees in front of him, cheeks hollowed out as he eagerly sucked Wally’s cock. Lost in his fantasy, Wally moaned aloud, “Dick… _oh god,_ Dick…. ahhh, right there… Diiiiiick…” He continued his ministrations, running his hand up and down his throbbing erection. He felt a spasm in his abdomen, the coil tightening until he threw his head back against his bed in ecstasy. White heat shot through him and his back arched off the bed as he came with a cry of “Oh, _DICK_!”, white strings shooting up onto his abdomen and spilling down onto his hand. 

He surrendered to his exhaustion and slumped against his bed. Sleep quickly overtook him. 

  
  
When Wally’s phone alarm went off the next morning, he ripped his phone off its charger and threw it across the room. Remembering that it was a three-hundred dollar phone and he didn’t exactly have a ton of money to spare, he then zipped across the room to catch it before it hit the floor. 

He stood up, startled out of his sleepy state by his abrupt sprint. Suddenly remembering why he was awake so ungodly early, he groaned, threw on a set of loose-fitting sweats, and headed to the kitchen. 

Most of the team had already gathered there – Artemis and Kaldur were leaning against the kitchen counter, chatting over coffee. Connor and M’Gann were attempting to make breakfast for the rest of the team. M’Gann’s cooking was coming along nicely, but she still needed someone a little more aware than she was to provide supervision so she didn’t set the kitchen on fire again. 

Nightwing, however, was missing. Upon seeing Wally walk in, Artemis sat her coffee mug down on the table. “Where’s Rob?” 

“No idea. I thought he’d be with you.” 

M’Gann spoke up. “That is concerning. He is not usually late.” She piled some of the breakfast she was making – bacon, eggs and hash browns – onto a plate and handed it over to Wally, who grinned at her in thanks. “Perhaps he is already in the training room?” 

Wally wolfed down his breakfast and then dashed down to the training room. Upon finding it vacant, he zipped back down the hall to the bathroom and then to the living room, finding both Rob-free. He returned to the hallway and paused in front of Rob’s door. 

_Is he still sleeping? That **bastard**. No excuses! **I’m** the one who was up late!_

Wally pounded on Rob’s door. “C’mon, man! BC’s gonna eat us alive if you’re late!” 

  
  
Dick jerked awake as he heard pounding on his door. Immediately flying into emergency-mode, he dashed across the room and pulled his Nightwing suit over his body with practiced efficiency. He rushed to the door while pulling on his left boot, grabbed his right boot in his hand and threw his door open wide. 

“What’s going on?! Did the Joker get out again? Or Penguin? Did he --” He cut off as he crashed shoulder-first into a giggling Wally. 

“Dude, do you _sleep_ in that suit or something?” 

Dick, still bent over from his attempt to zip his right boot into place, looked up at Wally for the first time that morning. He immediately flushed, his memories of last night rushing back to him – he had woken up around three-thirty that morning after a very vivid dream of hearing Wally moan out his name. He could still hear Wally’s voice in his head calling out, “Dick… _oh god,_ Dick…. ahhh, right there… Diiiiiick…” He was still so delirious when he had woken up from that dream that he almost thought he heard the _real_ Wally moaning his name from the other side of the wall. He had quickly kicked himself for that thought. Wally didn’t even know his real name. He dismissed it as an exhaustion-induced hallucination and rolled back over and fell asleep. 

Dick brushed himself off, quickly dismissing the memory. “So… there’s… no emergency?” 

Wally shook his head, motioning towards Dick’s door. “Just training. You didn’t see the note?” 

Dick blinked, then glanced to his door. Huh. He didn’t see it last night. He was… distracted, to say the least. “Must have missed it.” He glanced at his watch. 7:50. “What time is training?” 

“Eight.” 

Dick rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and began to make his way down the hall. “Just enough time for coffee.” 

  
  
Ten minutes and a cup of coffee later, the six of them had gathered in the training room in a semi-circle around Black Canary. Dick glanced around at the rest of his team and saw that everyone else was wearing sweats. He was the only one in his full superhero getup. _Oops. Must have missed the memo._

Black Canary frequently encouraged, even ordered, team training and/or bonding nights. The members of the team were busy, now pretty much all heroes in their own right, and even though they lived together they were rarely able to all convene in the same room unless it was during a mission. She said that it is important for each member of the team – and the League - to stay close; pass on intel, share the burden, that sort of thing. The team agreed; they were happy to spend time together, and it was much easier to make it happen when it was mandatory. 

This morning, however, a grumpy cloud hung over the them. The team’s two resident jokesters were clearly not at their best. 

Wally grumbled. “This is too early for training. Who’s to say we would all be free at 8 AM, anyway? What if one of our respective bad guys went on a rampage and we got called away?” 

Dick sighed. “Bad guys don’t wake up before noon, Walls.” 

Black Canary cleared her throat with a pointed look towards the two boys. “As I was saying. All of you have been busy lately, and even though you have all been working together for four years now, you still need to brush up on each other’s fighting styles from time to time. When out in the field, it is essential that you know each other’s strengths and weaknesses. It’s impossible to cover for each other if you don’t.” 

Canary walked from her place in front of the team to the corner of the hologram projector, waving a hand purposefully through the air. A bracket appeared in front of them, in neon green lettering, reading: 

ROUND ONE: Kid Flash vs. Artemis, Kaldur vs. Superboy, M’Gann vs. Nightwing  
ROUND TWO: Kaldur vs. M’Gann, Kid Flash vs. Superboy, Artemis vs. Nightwing  
ROUND THREE: Kaldur vs. Kid Flash, Artemis vs. M’Gann, Nightwing vs. Superboy  
ROUND FOUR: Kaldur vs. Nightwing, Superboy vs. Artemis, M’Gann vs. Kid Flash  
ROUND FIVE: Kaldur vs. Artemis, Suberboy vs. M’Gann, Nightwing vs. Kid Flash 

“We will be doing a round robin-style hand-to-hand combat tournament.” Wally laughed at the word “robin”, which earned him a withering look from Dick and a sharp elbow from Artemis. “But, with one twist. I am giving each of you a piece of paper. It tells you, for each round, how to win. Each round will present its own unique challenge. I want to get all of you out of your comfort zone, trying out new strategies. Your instructions also includes your opponent’s objective for each round, so you know what you need to be defending against.” She finished her speech with a sly smile. “Trust me – you will all come away from this experience today having learned something new.” She handed out folded up slips of paper out to each member of the team. “Aside from these instructions, I have only two rules – one, don’t kill each other. And two, don’t cause permanent damage – to your teammates, or to the cave.” She eyed Superboy at that one, who rolled his eyes in response. Dick grinned at the exchange and looked down at his slip of paper, examining the instructions for each round. 

Objectives:  
ROUND 1 – Nightwing: Block M’Gann’s mind-link and knock M’Gann on her back to win the round. M’Gann: Forcefully initiate a mind-link and psychically make him concede by either verbal surrender or by leaving the ring.  
ROUND 2 – Nightwing: Disarm Artemis and knock her out of the ring with a blunt arrow from her bow. Artemis: Disarm Nightwing and knock him out of the ring with his escrima sticks.  
ROUND 3 – Nightwing: Use Superboy’s own strength against him to throw him out of the ring, but only on the East side of the ring. Superboy: Use your brute strength to knock Nightwing out of the ring, but only in the Southwest corner.  
ROUND 4 – Nightwing: Avoid getting wet, knock Kaldur out of the ring. Your escrima sticks are off-limits during this round. Kaldur: Blast Nightwing out of the ring with one of your Water-Bearers, but only on the Northeast corner of the ring. You may only use one Water-Bearer at a time. Your water supply will be limited.  
ROUND 5 – Nightwing: Remove Kid Flash’s goggles, immobilize Kid Flash for ten seconds. Kid Flash: Disarm Nightwing of one escrima stick, immobilize Nightwing for ten seconds. 

Dick looked up at Black Canary with an expression of incredulous wonder. This wasn’t going to be just any old, boring sparring match… it might actually be _fun_. 

This was going to be interesting. 

  
  
Wally nervously looked at his slip of paper. How was he going to _remember_ all of this?!

Objectives:  
ROUND 1 – Kid Flash: Disarm Artemis, knock her onto her back. Artemis: Immobilize Kid Flash in high-density polyurethane foam from an arrow.  
ROUND 2 – Kid Flash: Push Superboy out of the ring. Superboy: Push Kid Flash out of the ring, but only on the East side of the ring.  
ROUND 3 – Kid Flash: Remove Kaldur’s Water-Bearers while they are in use, push him out of the ring. Kaldur: Push Wally out of the ring with your Water-Bearers. You will have a limited supply of water.  
ROUND 4 – Kid Flash: M’Gann will attempt to knock you out of the ring using a series of plastic blocks. Dodge them, and push her out of the ring. M’Gann: Knock Wally out of the ring using a series of plastic blocks. You may use up to ten at one time.  
ROUND 5 – Kid Flash: Disarm Nightwing of one escrima stick, immobilize Nightwing for ten seconds. Nightwing: Remove Kid Flash’s goggles, immobilize Kid Flash for ten seconds. 

Wally looked up at the rest of his team and saw looks of wonder mirroring his own on each of their faces. He glanced back over at the bracket still glowing behind Canary. 

He and Artemis were first. _Gulp_. 

As Artemis and Wally shed their hoodies and prepared to spar, the rest of the team silently congregated off to the side of the ring, interested to see how this battle was going to go down. 

Black Canary signaled to Wally and Artemis to get into a fighting stance. Wally stood across from Artemis as she strung an arrow on her bow, readying for battle. 

The second Canary called “Go”, Wally was speeding off across the ring, zig-zagging around Artemis. He felt Artemis swipe out at him as he lunged for her bow, and as he circled back around her, she shot an arrow which missed him by inches. He looped back around, then made a grab for her bow. Artemis kicked out, which he stepped around and aimed a punch towards her left shoulder. 

Wally was hesitant while trading blows. He still ran at full speed, but he punched just short of where he would have if it were a true foe. He pulled his kicks back to fifty percent power. He was holding back. And judging by the annoyed look on Artemis’s face, she knew it. 

He crossed his arms over his chest to block her punch, aiming a weak kick at her legs. Artemis’s eyes widened and her lips thinned in anger. “ALL RIGHT. Time out!” Artemis threw up her hands in frustration. She rounded on Wally, pointing an accusing finger. “Baywatch, you listen to me. I’m not a fucking china doll.” 

Wally blinked at her, slowly lowering his arms. “What are you talking about?” 

“Wally. We broke up a while ago. You need to STOP thinking of me as your ex-girlfriend and START thinking of me as your teammate.” She took a menacing step closer. “You might think you are being a gentleman by taking it easy on me, but seriously, it’s just insulting. Not to mention _sexist_! I am perfectly capable of beating you, but I don’t want to do it while you are half-assing it. That’s just demoralizing. Now, are you going to fight me like you fucking _mean it_ , or what?” 

Wally stared, flabbergasted. He heard Nightwing and M’Gann laughing in disbelief in the background. He blinked for a moment, processing everything slowly. He then shook his head, eyes on the floor by her feet. “I’m sorry, Artemis. You’re right. I – I’ve been holding back. That’s not fair to you, or to the team.” He lowered himself into a fighting stance. “I’m ready.” 

Artemis’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “An apology from Kid Mouth. That’s a new one.” She grinned. “Show me what you’ve got!” 

He didn’t hold back this time. As they went blow-for-blow, he could see the exhilaration and ferocity in Artemis’s eyes that her opponents saw every time she found a worthy challenger. He ran quickly, hit precisely, and dodged swiftly. He sidestepped an arrow and knocked her onto her side, snatching her bow from her hand and tossing it to the corner of the ring. She vaulted back up, flipping backwards in between kicks and retrieved her bow. She aimed a few arrows which Wally easily dodged. 

Then, she shot three arrows in quick succession, the third of which hit Wally square in the chest. He could feel his muscles being pulled to a screeching halt as the polyurethane foam ballooned around him to force him into a standstill. When it stopped and Wally was still, his eyes flitted up to Artemis. She stood before him, poised with her bow still pointed at him, arm still raised from firing the final shot. She smirked. 

“Gotcha.” 

As the foam deflated, he accepted Artemis’s outstretched hand. She pulled him to his feet and he shook her hand, enveloping her in a hug and clapping her on the back. “I will never underestimate you again, Arty. You have my word.” 

The pride on Artemis’s face brought a smile to Wally’s. “Damn straight,” she said, before sauntering off. 

  
  
Dick watched Wally and Artemis’s with interest, trying to quash the elation building in his heart. Wally and Artemis really _were_ over each other. From a friend-perspective, it was kinda nice to see them make up and go back to normal, but from a weirdly-possessive-Dick perspective, he was ecstatic – that meant Wally was available. 

He did his best to squish that little part of him as Artemis and Wally stepped out of the ring, and Superboy and Kaldur stepped in. 

He nudged M’Gann as the two boys assumed a fighting stance. He had wanted to talk to her about last night, but he couldn’t do that with Superboy’s super hearing nearby. Artemis and Wally were grabbing some water on the other side of the ring, so he was in the clear. She looked at him inquisitively and he whispered, “Mind-link with me for a minute. I want to talk about last night.” 

The very first time they ever mind-linked, it had felt like a piercing, disturbing manifestation in his brain. But after utilizing it for the last four years, he was used to it; it felt more like a mildly annoying buzz in his skull now. He felt the familiar nudge of M’Gann requesting entrance into his head, and he gave the push no resistance. He felt her connecting, and he focused his thoughts. 

_I went to that club last night._

He could feel her excitement wash over him in waves over the mental link. Her next outburst came out as a rush of words and feelings. _WHAT?! You did?! I didn’t think you were actually going to go through with it! What happened? Tell me all about it! Spare me no details!_

He laughed internally. _A lot of very non-heterosexual things are what happened._ He felt her giggle in response. _We should go out for drinks later. I’ll tell you all about it._

He felt her hesitate for a moment before she responded. _Can I invite Artemis? We have been promising each other to hang out when we have time, but --_

_I know. Busy. This life leaves little time for socializing._ He considered it for a moment. He was already feeling particularly warm towards Artemis after his realization that she and Wally were truly a thing of the past, so he relented. _Invite her. We’ll have a girl’s night._ Dick could feel her amusement over the link. Their attention snapped back to the present at the sound of Kaldur hitting the floor after being tossed like a ragdoll out of the ring. _Okay, get out of my head. We’re up next – you don’t get a head start. No cheating._ He felt her laugh before her presence in his mind evaporated. 

As Superboy vacated the ring, he paused to kiss M’Gann’s forehead and wish her luck. Dick couldn’t help but glance over towards Wally at that. The redhead was chatting with Artemis on the other side of the ring, but he looked up when he felt Dick’s eyes on him. Wally grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows at him. A goofy smile spread across Dick’s face and he felt himself blush. 

Black Canary signaled him and M’Gann to get into a fighting stance, so his attention snapped to his opponent. As soon as Black Canary gave the go signal, he saw M’Gann’s eyes glow green and felt the mental assault begin. 

He knew for a fact that she could rip open his mind like a birthday present and take whatever she wanted out of it, but it would permanently damage him as a result. Instead, she prodded and nudged at the corners of his mind, attempting to find a weak spot to break his concentration and gain access to his thoughts. He forced himself to control his breathing as he cleared his mind. He had already planned what his approach to this would be. He couldn’t show her something as open-ended as a memory, as that was easily hijacked, and trying to mentally overpower her was the equivalent of trying to arm-wrestle Superman. Instead, he decided to do something boring and repetitive, something that he knew she couldn’t understand – he began to mentally sing every childhood song he knew in Romani. 

He could see the confusion cloud over her face as she attempted to understand his internal chanting. Nobody on the team knew that he spoke Romani; to tell them would be to give away part of his back story, which he couldn’t afford to do. She had no clue what he was doing, and it was clearly throwing her off. 

Now came the tricky part. He had to fight her, physically and mentally, at the same time. 

  
  
Wally watched this exchange with confusion. Instead of the two of them charging at each other, he saw M’Gann’s eyes begin to glow, which meant she was attempting to break into Nightwing’s mind. Rob’s face remained impassive, leaving Wally guessing as to what that meant for the status of the spar. Then after a moment, M’Gann’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

What was Nightwing doing? Shouldn’t he be under her control by now? 

He saw Nightwing begin to slowly move towards her, and although his face was still blank, Wally could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The concentration of mentally fighting her, while simultaneously physically moving, was clearly getting to him. Just as he drew close to M’Gann and was almost able fulfill his objective, Rob suddenly stumbled. With a shocked cry, he clutched his head between his hands. Wally stepped toward the ring, ready to rush towards his friend, worried that Rob was in pain. 

“M’Gann!” Rob squeaked out, almost incredulously. “That’s cheating!” 

Wally’s fear turned to confusion when M’Gann grinned. Eyes still glowing, she sang out “No, it isn’t!” She must be pulling some mental trick that surprised Rob… His face was mostly covered by his domino mask, but Wally could see that he was flushed all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears. _Is he embarrassed?_ He couldn’t help but grin at the predicament that his friend was in. _What the hell is M’Gann making him see?_

  
  
Dick must have let his guard slip slightly as he got close to M’Gann because as he stepped within touching distance of her, he felt M’Gann’s presence ascend into his mind in a cold rush. He felt her sweep around his mind, and then pause for a moment. He felt her concentrating on something, and then his mind suddenly filled with images. 

Of Wally. 

Very… X-Rated… images. 

He cried out, “M’Gann! That’s cheating!” He felt, rather than heard, her teasing reply. _"No, it isn’t…"_ He felt the last traces of his concentration crack as his mind absorbed the images being force-fed to him. 

Wally, splayed across Dick’s bed, shirtless with a sheen of sweat across his chest and a faint blush across his cheeks, reaching into his loose sweatpants to palm his own cock -- _oh god this is so embarrassing I can’t believe M’Gann is doing this_ \-- Wally, completely nude, spread out in front of him with his cock hard, begging for Dick to fill him up -- _Ohgodohgod don’t get an erection in the middle of a spar the whole team is watching_ \-- Wally, balanced on top of him, gently stroking Dick’s cock, hand beginning to buzz slightly -- _ohjesusCHRIST I hadn’t even thought to use his super-speed like **that** oh my god_ \-- Wally, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back, hot strings of cum shooting out of him as he moaned like a porn star _oh god stop stop stop Wally’s right there he’s gonna see me getting all hot and bothered and I’m never gonna be able to look him in the eye again_ \-- Wally, bent over Dick’s cock, taking it all in his hot mouth, looking up at Dick through his long eyelashes, moaning obscenely as he deep-throated him, his groans causing his throat to vibrate around him -- _oh shit I’m getting hard I can’t do this in front of my team_ – 

“Ohmygod STOP! I yield!” 

The world suddenly went quiet. 

When the mental onslaught ceased and the last traces of the images drained from his mind, he looked up and realized that he was in an embarrassing position. He was on his knees in front of M’Gann, clutching his head in his hands, bowed forward from defending against her mental attacks. He suddenly became self-conscious about the pose he was in and the endless questions he was sure to get from his teammates. 

He cleared his throat and stood upright, making a show of pulling at the collar of his leather bodysuit and smoothing out his hair. “Well fought, M’Gann,” he said curtly. “You win this round.” 

  
  
Wally was at a loss for words. _Okay. What the _fuck_ just happened?!_ M’Gann had obviously shown Rob something that had affected him on a deep level; he was competitive as hell. It wouldn’t just surrender unless it had been something huge. 

He searched Rob and M’Gann’s faces for clues. M’Gann’s eyes had returned to their usual brown color, and she had a hesitant smile on her face as she lowered herself down onto the ground from where she had been levitating. Rob was picking himself off and adjusting his collar, still flushed. 

_What the **hell**?_

  
  
As soon as Dick and M’Gann stepped out of the ring, M’Gann rushed over to him with apologies spilling from her lips. “Rob, I am so sorry to use that against you! I just – I thought all’s fair during a sparring match, so I just – I mean, I just really hope I haven’t offended you –“ 

He laughed. He couldn’t even be mad at her; that was a brilliant tactic. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like what she had shown him. He would remember some of those to use in the privacy of his bedroom later. 

“It's fine, M’Gann. Really. It was a brilliant strategy.” 

She looked unconvinced, and stepped closer to quietly murmur, “I heard you say that you are worried about interacting with Wally going forward. I can go back in and scrub those images from your mind if you are truly worried about not being able to look Wally in the eye. Would you like me to remove those memories?” 

“…No.” 

She grinned wolfishly. “I didn’t think so.” 

“Where did you even get those images, anyway? They seemed so… ah… authentic.” 

M’Gann shrugged. “Artemis showed me some flashes of images by accident when we mind-melded once. I used them as the base and added a little flair of my own.” 

Dick choked. “So those were… real? That’s really… what he… looks like?” 

She looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow. “Wanna see more?” 

Dick’s jaw dropped, brain suddenly jammed. He was so taken aback that he didn’t notice Wally approaching. 

“Rob? What the hell happened up there?” 

That didn’t help Dick’s brain functioning. He was now brain-jammed _and_ embarrassed. 

M’Gann turned to the redhead. “I’m sorry, Wally. I think I broke him.” She giggled as she skipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, Wally's speedster abilities means he has MORE stamina in the bedroom. He can run a lot further than most people -- why wouldn't he be able to fuck longer than most people? :D
> 
> This might end up being longer than eight chapters.... We shall see!
> 
> Leave me some lovely comments! It keeps me motivated to finish working on this story. <3


	6. Spar Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally was aware of the technical aspects of the interchange between the two fighters – Black Canary hadn’t trained them for years for nothing - but he was more focused on Rob. More specifically, Rob’s body. Wally hadn’t gotten the opportunity to just sit back and watch Rob fight in a long while; he didn’t look quite like _this_ when Wally had last watched him spar, years prior when the team was first founded. As Roy had so aptly put it, puberty had hit Rob like a bus. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Rob’s muscles stretched and flexed as he lunged at Artemis, the way his body moved so gracefully as if not constrained by gravity. And did he _used_ to make all of those sexy little grunts and moans while fighting? He didn’t remember hearing those delicious sounds come out of the acrobat during spars in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. TT.TT I really struggled with this chapter for some reason.

Black Canary announced the next round, which went a little less smoothly. Kaldur and M’Gann traded blows for a few minutes (their instructions had apparently included “no magic”, as they were actually fist-fighting) before Black Canary screamed at Kaldur to stop being so damn proper and actually land a real hit on M’Gann. Kaldur flushed at being called out, and he quickly ended the bout with a short punch to the Martian’s chest. Wally’s bout went surprisingly fast. He had – intelligently – decided that right out of the gate, he would run at Superboy as fast as he could, curl his body up tight upon itself, and wrecking-ball him right out of the ring. Superboy was so dumbfounded by being knocked out within thirty seconds that, as Wally ran over to him to help him up, he just stared up at the redhead. Wally started to sputter apologies at the Kryptonian, seeing his stunned face and fearing his renowned temper. Superboy cut him off, however, giving a wave of his hand and a laugh. “Dude… that was AWESOME.” 

As Wally gave him a relieved grin and helped Connor up from the floor, Black Canary called Artemis and Nightwing to the ring. 

Dick double checked his card to make sure he knew his objective. _**ROUND 2 – Nightwing: Disarm Artemis and knock her out of the ring with a blunt arrow from her bow. Artemis: Disarm Nightwing and knock him out of the ring with his escrima sticks.**_

_Well… here we go._

  
  
Wally watched with bated breath as Rob and Artemis took their positions across from each other. He couldn’t see Rob’s eyes, but he saw the way his jaw was set. Wally recognized that look. Rob already had a plan, and he was just waiting for the “go” signal to put it into action. 

As soon as the “go” signal had been given, the two heroes lunged at each other. Artemis struck first, throwing a punch that the acrobat easily sidestepped. Rob retaliated by throwing out a leg to attempt to sweep Artemis off her feet, but she jumped and threw a kick of her own, which glanced off of Nightwing’s chest. He easily back flipped to put space between himself and the archer. 

Wally was aware of the technical aspects of the interchange between the two fighters – Black Canary hadn’t trained them for years for nothing - but he was more focused on Rob. More specifically, Rob’s body. Wally hadn’t gotten the opportunity to just sit back and watch Rob fight in a long while; he didn’t look quite like _this_ when Wally had last watched him spar, years prior when the team was first founded. As Roy had so aptly put it, puberty had hit Rob like a bus. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Rob’s muscles stretched and flexed as he lunged at Artemis, the way his body moved so gracefully as if not constrained by gravity. And did he _used_ to make all of those sexy little grunts and moans while fighting? He didn’t remember hearing those delicious sounds come out of the acrobat during spars in the past. 

Artemis ran at Rob and attempted to grab him by the waist, but Rob vaulted back and kicked a leg out to trip her. Wally’s attention snapped back to the technical aspect of the bout when Artemis went down with a dull thud, and Rob darted forward to grab at Artemis’s bow. She rolled out of the way and jumped up before tackling Rob ungracefully, pushing him down onto the floor. She straddled his hips as he struggled to get up and she pushed him back down, attempting to grab at the escrima sticks behind Nightwing’s back. 

A conflicting jolt of jealousy and arousal went through Wally at seeing Artemis mount Nightwing’s hips. It was so _hot_ seeing Rob in such a compromising position, held down and dominated, his mouth falling open in a small ‘o’ of surprise, but Wally burned with jealousy that it wasn’t him on top of Rob instead. A tight coil of heat built in his abdomen, but he felt a cold drop in his chest. 

From her position above him, Artemis was able to loosen an escrima stick from its holster as he threw her off his waist and rolled upright. Artemis grabbed it and stumbled to her feet, holding the stick with a victorious grin, before she reached behind her to slip it into her quiver -- only to realize her quiver was missing. Wally watched her eyes widen as she looked up and spotted Nightwing, grinning, holding the quiver in his hands. Her face fell. Without taking her eyes off Rob, she slipped her bow behind her back and squared up into a fighting stance. They lunged at each other again, Rob gracefully slipping the quiver over his shoulder as he skirted past the archer. Artemis swung the escrima stick at Rob wildly. Wally saw the moment her frown grew as she realized she had overstepped, and Rob spun around the archer gracefully and snatched the bow from behind her back. 

Artemis stopped cold, watching Rob as he grabbed an arrow from the quiver and raised her bow. Wally’s breath halted in his lungs and time seemed to freeze as he waited for Rob to make his move. 

  
  
It was in that moment that Dick realized he had never used a bow before. 

_Shit._

He tried to keep the panic off his face; he didn’t want Artemis knowing he was useless with her weapon just yet. He strung an arrow on the bow and sidestepped Artemis’s next lunge. _Okay. It can’t be that different from firing a gun or throwing a Batarang, right?_ He pulled gently at the string, testing its tension. _It’s tight. I shouldn’t have to pull too hard to launch an arrow. I just have to aim and fire._

He sidestepped another attack and readied the bow. He fell to one knee, as he had seen Artemis do thousands of times before, and released the string. 

  
  
_Damn. That’s hot._ Wally watched as Rob readied the bow before a look of determination crossed his face. He fell to one knee and fired. The arrow went straight for Artemis. Wally’s eyes widened. Seeing him out of his element was… _sexy._ He had no idea Rob actually knew how to shoot a bow. Based on the look on Artemis’s face, she was shocked too. She dodged it hastily as it came within inches of hitting her. 

  
  
_Holy shit I can’t believe I actually pulled that off._ He hurriedly reloaded and fired another arrow, which again missed her by inches. He launched two more before he felt as if he had really gotten the hang of it. His confidence growing, he rocked his weight forward and stood up to run closer towards his target. Artemis lunged at him and he went to block, but realized that he wasn’t able to cover her target area with the bow in hand. She landed a blow to his shoulder, and as he stumbled to regain his balance, she skirted behind him and snatched the other escrima stick from its holster. 

She rolled to the side before jumping to her feet and grinning victoriously. Artemis spun the escrima sticks around in her hands, imitating what she had seen Nightwing do many times before. “Let’s go, Boy Wonder.” 

They lunged at each other again, and Dick began to realize that Artemis had the advantage. Thanks to her father, she had trained throughout her whole life with a wide range of weapons. She was almost as good with his escrima sticks as she was with her own bow. Dick, on the other hand, could not say the same. He fired a few arrows towards Artemis, but she ducked and blocked them with his escrima sticks with ease. She maneuvered around the ring and slowly pushed him towards the wall as he stepped backwards to put distance between himself and the blonde. The distance needed to shoot an arrow became his disadvantage as Artemis’s footwork backed him into a corner of the ring and she flipped towards him. He felt his breath forced out of him as she pummeled him hard across the chest, pushing him out of the ring to fall on his ass and drop the bow in surprise. He looked up at her from the floor, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. 

“Damn, Arty; _seriously_. You made that look easy. I have a whole new level of respect for you.” 

She extended a hand to him to help him up. He picked up her bow and handed it to her as she offered his escrima sticks back to him. She grinned and clapped him on the back. “What can I say? I’m a girl of many talents.” 

He snapped his escrima sticks back into their holster and rubbed his chest gingerly as Black Canary congratulated Artemis on her win. He followed her to the corner to grab a drink and whined, “Did you _have_ to hit that hard, though?” 

Artemis laughed and handed him a water bottle with a smirk. “I don’t hold back, Rob. That’s why I won.” She nodded towards him. “I gotta admit – I was pretty shocked that you knew how to use a bow.” 

Dick grinned sheepishly. “I don’t, actually. That was my first time.” 

Artemis pursed her lips between drinks of her water bottle. “Impressive. You picked that up fast. I’ve got a new respect for you as well, Boy Wonder.” 

“I’ve had a good example provided for me. I just did what I’ve seen you do a million times, and it seemed to work out.” He grinned. “Good luck against M’Gann next round.” 

Artemis’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, what was all that about in your match against her? Did she mind-crush you or something?” 

“Nah, nothing like that.” He gave a subconscious glance towards Wally. “She just used a certain… weakness… of mine against me.” 

Artemis’s eyes flitted towards Wally before returning to Dick’s face. “Weakness, huh?” 

Feeling the need to change the subject, he nodded. “Hey, M’Gann and I are going out for drinks tonight. We were hoping you’d join us. I’ve got some stories for the two of you.” 

Artemis cocked her head, intrigued. “Drinks? Aren’t you only seventeen?” 

“Nothing a good fake ID can’t cure. I’ll buy.” 

She grinned, shaking her head incredulously. “All right – I’m down.” 

Dick returned her smirk and said in a low voice, “Trust me, you won’t want to miss this. I went to an all-male strip club last night and M’Gann is _dying_ to hear about it. Meet at the Zeta tube at nine-thirty and we can Zeta to the bar.” 

Artemis smirked. “Damn, Boy Wonder. And I thought you were innocent.” 

  
  
Wally watched Rob and Artemis chat, his jealousy burning lowly inside of him. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, so he analyzed their body language – friendly laughing, platonic slap on the back in congratulations, no lingering eye contact – and came to the conclusion that they weren’t flirting. He breathed a sigh of relief. He felt conflicted about taking such an acute interest in Rob’s love life; he had no claim over him, after all. He was pretty confident that Rob was straight. But that didn’t keep him from wishing. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Canary called for him and Kaldur to make their way to the ring. 

  
  
The next round went quickly. Wally was pleased to have pushed Kaldur out of the ring a few minutes into their spar, M’Gann used her telekinesis to steal Artemis’s bow and hit her with a blunt arrow, and after a ten-minute drawn-out bout, Superboy finally tossed Rob out of the southwest corner of the ring. 

The next round seemed to go a little better for Rob; he fought Kaldur. Wally had to hold himself back from drooling as Nightwing’s true skills came out; he and Kaldur were, physically, very evenly matched. Rob did **not** hold back, even for a second. He flexed and jumped and flipped his way around the ring, gracefully and swiftly delivering kicks and hits with deadly accuracy. It almost looked like a dance between the two skilled fighters. Rob could contort his body in inhuman ways, which caused Wally’s imagination to run wild. Wally found himself tapping into his speedster powers to slow time down for himself so he could observe the fight. He watched Rob’s harsh yet precise strikes, his graceful footwork as he moved around the arena, the way his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Wally felt absolutely intoxicated listening to Rob’s tiny grunts and groans as he delivered blows and blocked counter-strikes. In the end, Kaldur could not compete with Nightwing’s acrobatic skills and went down after a few hard-fought minutes. 

Conner and Artemis entered the ring next, and their bout was over quickly – Superboy tossed her unceremoniously out of the ring to slide across the floor and smack against the wall. Artemis looked miffed, but accepted Superboy’s outstretched hand to help her back up. In the next bout, Wally was thrilled to discover that M’Gann was virtually no match for him; she had a pile of ten plastic blocks to telekinetically use to knock him out of the ring. No matter how many blocks she threw at him, no matter the formation of blocks she used, he dodged through them swiftly. She grew fatigued from the mental strain before he did from the physical strain, so when he saw an opening, he hurtled through it and knocked her out of the ring. 

As Canary announced that the final round of five bouts was beginning and Kaldur and Artemis stepped up, Wally chewed his lip. He would have to spar with Nightwing this round. He hadn’t sparred with him in _years_ ; not since Rob had caught up to Wally’s height and had nearly doubled in muscle mass. He wasn’t sure if he could keep up with him. He didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of his best friend, and – okay, he’d admit it – crush. 

His nervousness grew as Artemis delivered a powerful kick towards Kaldur to send him flying out of the ring. One bout left before he and Rob had to fight. M’Gann and Connor’s bout went quickly -- M’Gann was surprisingly fast, but ultimately, she was no match for Superboy’s strength. She jumped on his back in an attempt to throw him off, but Superboy simply threw her over his shoulder. Before she hit the ground hard though, he threw an arm around her back, bracing her fall to gently lower her to the floor. Wally didn’t even have time to reflect on how sickeningly cute that was, because he was stepping up into the ring across from Rob. 

_Here we go._

  
  
Dick’s heart skipped a beat - whether from excitement or nervousness, he wasn’t sure. He stood across from his best-friend-turned-crush and tried to fight off the evil little part of his mind that was conjuring the dirty images that M’Gann had shown him earlier. Now was NOT the time for that. 

He remembered his instructions for this bout – immobilize Wally for ten seconds. He just knew this fight was going to get physical, and the last thing he wanted was for Wally to feel just how… excited… his body was about to get. He found himself fervently thanking Alfred for designing his Nightwing suit with a built-in jock strap. 

  
  
Wally felt a damp spot forming on his forehead. As a speedster, it took quite a bit to work him up into a perspiring mess, but nervousness and arousal were two things that never failed to make him sweat. Wally had already become so worked up from watching Nightwing fight all afternoon. He was nervous about what this bout would entail. He repeated his objective in his head. _Disarm Nightwing of one escrima stick. Immobilize Nightwing for ten seconds._ He knew Nightwing’s slip of paper said the same about him, requiring him to remove his goggles and immobilize him for ten seconds. The instructions did not specify how, so Wally could only guess that this bout would soon devolve into a wrestling match. 

Shit. Lots of skin-to-skin contact. Just great. 

  
  
Dick stared Wally down, who mirrored his readied stance – knees bent with arms raised in defense. Dick passively noticed that Wally’s chest was rising and falling in time with his own - they were breathing in sync with each other. After fighting together in the field so often, they immediately fell into a rhythm when it came time for a fight. Only this time, they were fighting against each other instead of alongside each other. Dick wasn’t sure if being so in-touch with one another would help him or hinder him. He met Wally’s eyes and saw concentration reflected in his green orbs. He watched Wally take in a breath and then lower his goggles onto his eyes, readied for battle. 

  
  
Dick's jaw was set - that same look that Wally had seen on his face a thousand times in battle. Except this time, it was him that was squared off against the gorgeous man instead of some random rogue. He couldn't see Rob's eyes, but he knew they were trained on him. He flushed under the attention. Wally felt himself becoming aroused by the intensity on the man's face. 

Sliding his goggles over his eyes, he allowed himself a moment to sweep his gaze up and down Rob's gorgeous form. _Damn,_ had he grown into his body over the past few years. He was a far cry from the lanky, big-eared thirteen year old that he was when he first joined the team. His shoulders were broad, his chest strong, and his legs sculpted from years of intense acrobatic and martial arts training. Wally could just make out sculpted abs beneath the spandex of Rob's suit. Of course the bastard couldn't settle for a six-pack; no - the walking sex god had an eight-pack. 

And his ass. Ohhhhh, his ass. Wally could write sonnets to Nightwing's ass. It had been the subject of racy jokes and lustful comments by heroes and villains alike. He hadn't realized how sculpted and _perfect_ it was until Rob had ditched the cape. 

Wally was jerked out of his reverie when he saw Dick’s thighs flex as he sprung forward, and realized that Black Canary had given them the ‘go’ signal. Wally silently thanked the Speedforce for his quick reaction time and rolled out of the way, springing back to his feet in seconds. Wally ran towards Dick and threw a few punches at his chest, which Dick blocked with his forearms and then swept a leg underneath Wally to unbalance him. Wally saw the motion a second too late, and his breath left his lungs in a _whoosh_ as his back hit the floor. 

  
  
In the heat of battle, Dick’s body always responded naturally, out of habit, kicking and punching and lunging at his opponent, his mind computing where to strike and when. He had been fighting and practicing for so long that he hardly needed to think about it anymore. All he saw was a form in front of him; a body made of limbs and a torso; target areas moving around in front of him. Strike the torso, grab the arm, kick the leg. It was only when he had knocked his opponent onto his back and plopped down onto his pelvis, effectively straddling him, that he remembered that his opponent was _Wally_. 

Staring down at the redhead, he felt his world freeze for a moment. Wally’s cheeks were dusted pink with a blush, his chest heaving, and Dick could see just well enough beyond his rose-tinted goggles to see that his pupils were blown wide. Dick’s lips opened slightly as his mouth dropped into a slight ‘O’. He wished they were in this position on his bed instead… they would be playfully wrestling for dominance before Dick took control and pushed him down onto the bed, kissing down his neck, holding his wrists above his head, rather than sparring… 

Sparring. _Shit._ They were _Sparring!_ Dick flushed and briefly wondered how long he had been sitting there, staring at the redhead, before he pitched forward and snatched the goggles from Wally’s face. 

  
  
As Dick grabbed the goggles, Wally let out a disappointed cry and scrambled to his feet, cursing himself for losing focus so fast. He had already become worked up from having watched Nightwing sweat, flex and fight all afternoon; when Rob had knocked him onto his back, he couldn’t help but relish the way his weight felt on his pelvis. He got drunk on the way it felt to have Rob’s ass perched on top of his body, mere inches away from -- _Gah! Bad thoughts! Get ahold of yourself, Wal-man! Right now you’re sparring, not fantasizing!_

Wally refocused himself on his mission. _Grab the escrima sticks. Immobilize him for ten seconds._ The redhead dashed in a circle around Rob, causing a small whirlwind to grow around the acrobat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nightwing brace himself down on one knee, covering up his face with his hands. He ran one more lap to whip up the whirlwind a little more, then darted through it to grab Rob’s escrima sticks. He successfully grasped them, but not before Nightwing threw an elbow into his stomach, and skidded to a stop on the opposite end of the ring. 

Wally watched as Rob looked up, reached back, found his holster empty, and without a second thought, ran full-speed at Wally. He dodged the raven-haired man’s lunge and ran shoulder-first into his side, knocking him onto his back. Wally jumped on him ungracefully, holding his forearms down, one knee between Rob’s thighs. He was struck with how much of a muscular difference there was between the two of them. Of course he knew that Rob easily beat him out in muscle mass, but it was another thing to attempt to hold him down. He felt Rob’s biceps flex underneath his hands and he knew his face had flushed red all the way to the tips of his ears. Rob easily threw his hands off of his biceps, and Wally redoubled his efforts and pressed down on his chest instead. _Big mistake._ Wally felt his pecs flex, and as Rob pushed himself off the floor, Wally’s hands slid down to his abs. _Holy shit._ Wally’s concentration effectively broken, Rob grabbed Wally by the arm and shoulder and twisted him over. Before the redhead even knew what happened, his chin hit the floor, his chest pressed onto the ground. Rob had one hand holding Wally’s twisted arm by the wrist, and the other was pushing down on his shoulders, pressing Wally down. He let out an embarrassing cry as he felt Dick’s body press up against his own. When had his best friend gotten so _strong_?! He felt weak by comparison. He wasn’t sure if it was because he really was significantly less buff than the acrobat, or if he was just weak in the knees because Nightwing’s body was pressed flush up against him. Wally gulped. 

Wally heard Black Canary begin the countdown from ten, and Wally wriggled his body in frustration. He immediately regretted it – his wriggling had brought Nightwing’s pelvis directly against the crack of Wally’s ass. His mind instantaneously conjured material that could have come straight out of a pornographic movie. 

Rob leaned down, pressing his chest flush up against Wally’s back, and teasingly whispered into Wally’s ear “You doing okay, Walls? I’m not going too hard on you, am I?” 

It took Wally a moment to realize that Rob had really said that, and it wasn’t just a part of his damned brain’s fantasy. Wally flushed. Rob’s voice was pitched low from strain, giving it an impossibly sexy raspy quality. The speedster mewled slightly and wriggled again, causing delicious friction between their bodies. 

Wally wasn’t sure whether to curse in frustration or sigh in relief when Canary’s countdown reached zero. Rob’s weight lifted off of him and he rolled over, eyeing his opponent. Rob’s hair was a righteous mess and his brow had a shiny line of sweat, but he grinned his patented thousand-watt grin and extended a hand to Wally. “Nice fight.” 

Wally pouted but took Rob’s hand, allowing him to lift him to his feet. “You cheated. You got strong.” 

Rob’s face split into a genuine laugh. “How is getting stronger cheating?” 

Wally stuck out his tongue. “Because puberty obviously played favorites with you.” 

  
  
After a quick debrief with Black Canary, the team was dismissed to the showers. Wally immediately shuffled off, stating that his sore muscles needed a long, hot soak. That sent Dick’s mind into a dirty spiral, so Dick thought it wise to wait until well after he was done. Dick pulled off his sweat-soaked suit and slipped on a pair of loose-fitting shorts, then sat down in the living room with a glass of cold water to stretch. He leisurely worked his sore muscles out, stretching and twisting and moaning slightly in appreciation of the relaxing sensation. 

  
  
Wally emerged from the shower, freshly showered and in nothing but a low-hanging towel. He ambled down the hallway, unhurried, and wandered into the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

Wally dug through the fridge absentmindedly with one hand and held the other to his stomach, feeling a slight twinge from where Nightwing had elbowed him during their spar. He didn’t notice that he had an audience until he heard the sound of breaking glass behind him. He whipped his head around and saw Rob, shirtless and sweaty, with a puddle of glass and water on the floor directly below his right hand. 

Wally’s jaw dropped as his mouth fell into a small ‘O’. He internally screamed at himself _don’t look him up and down, don’t do it Walls, don’t do it!_ but found himself giving Rob the elevator eyes nonetheless. He looked positively ravished. His chest had a slight sheen from sweat, his muscles were flexed and bulged from the strain of sparring all morning, and the term ‘sex hair’ came to mind when he saw his damp, messy black locks. 

Wally dropped the burrito he was holding, then scrambled to retrieve it while keeping his towel from falling from its already-precarious position on his hips. “Ah – Rob! I didn’t see you back there!” He laughed nervously and threw the burrito in the trash, mentally grasping for a change of topic. “You, uh… you really landed a solid hit on me during the bout.” Wally lifted his hand to show Rob the already-forming bruise across his stomach. “It should be gone by tomorrow morning, but I’m getting a serious welt from where you elbowed me during our spar.” 

Rob’s expression changed to amusement. “That’s how it goes, Walls. I don’t hold back.” Rob awkwardly stepped around the glass on the floor, grabbing a rag from the kitchen sink to mop up his spill. He seemed to be purposely avoiding looking at Wally. “What are your plans for the evening?” 

“I, uh – I was gonna get a snack, then I’m taking a nap. I have a… mission… tonight. An undercover mission. So I’ll be out until pretty late.” _That’s not even technically a lie._

Rob immediately picked up on his awkwardness – Wally watched his still-masked expression go from flustered to confused to suspicious. “Is everything okay? Do you want me to tag along on this… mission?” 

Wally sputtered “Nonono, I’m fine. I’m just a bit sleep deprived, so uh. I’m gonna go nap now, heh.” Wally grabbed a container of left over pasta from the refrigerator and fetched a fork from a drawer before mock-saluting Rob with it. “I’ll see ya later.” 

  
  
_Hm. That was odd._

Dick immediately picked up on the awkwardness that Wally was displaying, but he chose not to comment on it. He was probably just doing something really embarrassing for an undercover mission. He’d been there, too. When he was younger and much more petite, he had frequently been made to go undercover as a girl. He remembered literally begging Batman not to tell Barry, because he knew Barry’s dangerously large mouth would blab it to Wally, and then he’d never live it down. He knew what it was like. He’d let the man have his privacy. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a oneshot that I would like to post soon, so if anyone is interested in beta'ing my stories, please let me know ^.^


	7. Girl's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has his "girl's night out" with Artemis and M'Gann, and Artemis reveals a surprising fact about our favorite speedster.
> 
> Later that night, Dick returns to the club and seeks out some one-on-on time from that sexy stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! I promise I haven't disappeared! I will be on vacation from 2/5/2017 through 2/12/2017, so I will not be posting anything between those dates. I will hopefully be updating both Centerfold and Strip Club of Justice shortly after I return! I love you all! <3

“…So then I said, ‘Why don’t you sit on my lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up?” M’Gann and Artemis positively screamed with laughter. 

“God, that’s SO bad!” Artemis wiped tears from her eyes. “I think that’s even worse than some of Wally’s lines!” 

Dick snorted at the thought of Wally’s usual corny pick-up line delivery. “Worse than Wally’s? That’s insulting, Arty.” He took a drink. “M’Gann, do you remember when he said to you, ‘You can transform into anything? How about you transform yourself _into my girlfriend_?’” 

M’Gann nodded with a giggle, and Artemis laughed. “That’s nothing. It comes from his bad habit of hitting on everything that moves. After we broke up, there was one time when we were in a gay bar and he approached this dude and said, ‘I seem to have lost my number. Can I have yours?’ I was so embarrassed, I denied knowing him for the rest of the night.” 

Dick choked on his drink, expression falling from delight to shock. “He hit on a guy? Like, as a joke, right?” 

Artemis waved a hand dismissively as she sipped her drink. “No. He’s bi.” At his lack of response she searched his facial expression, but came up blank. “You knew that, right?” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“He never told you?” Dick shook his head, eyes wide and an expression of shock written across his face. Artemis’s eyebrows stitched together. “He figured it out right around the time we broke up.” At Dick’s silence, her temper suddenly flared. “Do you have a _problem_ with him being bi? Cuz it kinda _seems_ like you have a problem with him being bi. That’s _really_ shitty, Rob. I didn’t think you were like that.” 

Dick threw his hands up in surrender. “No, no, no – not at all! I was just… surprised, is all. He never mentioned it to me.” He glanced to M’Gann, who ducked her head towards Artemis, wordlessly encouraging him to tell her. “I, uh… I actually went out to that strip club last night because I am trying to figure out the nature of my feelings for Wally.” 

A mixed expression crossed Artemis’s face. She paused for a moment, considering her next words. “Don’t get me wrong, boy wonder – Wally and I dated in the past, but we are friends now and I care a whole hell of a lot about him. It’s hard not to get attached to someone when you almost die together on a weekly basis.” Dick snorted. “If you are seriously going to pursue him, you need to give it some long, hard thought. I don’t want you charging into this half-cocked.” Her tone turned harsh. “When he falls, he falls hard and he falls deep, and the last thing I want is to see him getting hurt just because you’re bi-curious and want to try out dipping your wick with someone of the same gender.” 

Dick recoiled at her choice of words, a frown crossing his face. “Artemis, if I do decide to pursue Wally, it will be in complete seriousness. We have been best friends for years; I would never want to ruin that if I didn’t think it would work out. It wouldn’t be just a… ‘dip-my-wick’… type of situation. I would intend on _marrying_ him.” 

M’Gann squealed with happiness and Artemis’s eyebrows shot up before Dick had even realized what he had said. He stumbled over his words in a rare moment of noncomposure. “I – I mean, I haven’t like set a date for the ceremony or anything, heh, I don’t think he’d even return my feelings… But I’m just saying, he’sbasicallyperfectformeand I could see it happening-” 

Artemis suddenly lunged at Dick and enveloped him in a hug, her blonde hair swirling around him, before he could finish his sentence. She then held him at arm’s length and stared into his sunglass-covered eyes. “You have _no idea_ how happy that makes me. You’ve got my blessing, boy blunder. Do whatever you have to do to figure it out, and then once you do, pursue Wally and don’t stop until he agrees to go out with you. I think you two are perfect for each other.” 

Dick blinked, and then smiled. “Thanks, Arty. That really means a lot. It really, truly does.” 

M’Gann then stepped in. “Of course you have my blessing too, Rob..." she trailed off for a moment, before continuing. "But you know who else’s blessing you will need?” She smiled slyly. “The Flash.” 

Artemis shrieked with laughter. She pitched her speech low and executed a poor imitation of Dick’s voice. “Oh, Mr. Flash-man, sir, can I have permission to fuck your sidekick?” 

Dick snickered. “Oh god, I think I’d rather face the Joker again.” 

M’Gann laughed. “Relax. You’ll get off easy, Rob. Just picture poor Wally asking Batman for his blessing to date _you_!” 

Dick positively cackled at that. “I would _definitely_ have to hack the security footage to see how that one turned out.” 

Artemis held up her glass in a mocking toast. “Make me a copy. Getting Wally shitting his pants on video is the perfect blackmail.” 

Dick laughed with the two of them until it got dark outside. He almost didn’t want to leave for the club; he felt a happy buzz that had nothing to do with the alcohol. He had a chance with Wally – and Artemis is okay with it! He made himself leave though, with an internal reminder that he had to make sure this was _really_ what he wanted. His worst nightmare would be initiating something with Wally, and then realizing it was only a passing fixation that he would get over with a few quick fucks. Not only would he lose Wally as a lover – he would lose him as a friend. That thought was just unacceptable. He needed to do right by Wally and really explore his feelings for men to make sure he wasn’t setting them up to fail. 

Once he figures it out, then he could make his move, and Wally will either accept it or reject it. He wouldn’t let himself freak out until then. 

  
  
Wally slipped on his Nightwing costume with a grin. He enjoyed this job even more than he had anticipated. It felt… empowering. He was never exactly shy, but having grown up in a strict household, sex wasn’t necessarily something to be proud of. Taking charge and owning his sexuality was somewhat of a new experience. He _loved_ it. 

While he always knew in the back of his mind that he was there primarily for a mission, giving private dances was probably his favorite part of the experience. He did a few dances here and there after his first time with that handsome stranger. He kept them all playful, yet professional. After his one-on-one with his blue-eyed beauty, he asked all of his patrons to sit on their hands, as the blonde Kid Flash dancer had later suggested – he did not allow any of the other patrons to touch him back. Only Dick. His professional side reminded him not to play favorites, but his impulsive side told that part of him to go to hell. That man was _gorgeous_. 

That handsome stranger… Dick. He had promised to be back that night. Wally couldn’t help but glance at the door every few minutes, waiting for the man to walk in. As it grew later in the evening, he looked to the entrance more and more frequently, desperation growing, scanning the club every few minutes for him. 

A handsome gentleman – the phrase ‘silver fox’ came to mind – approached Wally and asked for a dance around 10:30. He was tempted to politely decline, as he was afraid he would miss Dick walking in the door. He didn’t, though – he mused with an internal sigh that it would be rude to turn him down. He took the older gentleman by the hand and guided him back to a room. He decided he’d just pretend it was Dick to get him through it. 

  
  
Dick slipped into the back door of the club once again and immediately spotted the friendly bartender – Marisa – from the night before. He approached her, settled down at the bar and asked for a shot. She looked up and gave him a warm smile. 

“Hey there, angel-eyes! Back again? Tequila is your liquor of choice, right?” He nodded and she poured him a shot with practiced ease. “What’ll your pleasure be tonight, Rich?” 

He grinned unabashedly. “I wanted to see if the Nightwing dancer is free.” 

“Gotten over your Kid Flash fixation, eh?” 

“Yeah, I guess I have a new fixation now.” 

She chuckled. “I’m gonna send you to room two. Do you remember where that is? Nightwing should be just finishing up another private dance. I will send him in when he is done.” 

Dick tried to fight off feelings of jealousy as he thanked Marisa. Nightwing was giving someone else a dance? Of course he had known that it would happen – he was a stripper, after all. It was his job, and Dick had no claim on him. He didn’t even know his real name. And on top of that, Dick was trying to debate his feelings for someone else. 

_This makes me a terrible person, doesn’t it?_

Dick pushed the thought from his mind as he walked back to room two. _I’m here to figure myself out. I need to explore a little more. At the end of the day though, this is all for Wally._ He needed to make sure it wasn’t just a passing fixation that he would get over after a little bit of action. He couldn’t risk losing his best friend over a mere hormone-driven crush. 

  
  
A few minutes later, Dick jumped as the door behind him creaked open and a familiar voice filled the room. “Hey, handsome. I was hoping you’d show.” 

He whipped his head around and saw the dancer, who abruptly slipped into his lap. Dick grinned, his hips bucking involuntarily at the sudden contact. “Waiting eagerly for me, huh?” He found the banter easy and natural, as if he had been chatting this man up for years. Dick fell into an easy flow with him. “Maybe you should be paying me for the pleasure of _my_ company, then.” 

The dancer grinned at the verbal jab and began grinding into him wantonly, wasting no time. Dick closed his eyes and threw his head back slightly, groaning at the delicious friction. He lost himself in the feeling of the man rutting against him. He leaned in and captured Dick’s lips in a heated kiss, and he passionately kissed back, savoring the feeling of the gorgeous dancer's tongue swirling against his. 

Dick realized, hazy and half-aware, that the dancer’s voice sounded somewhat like Wally’s. Somewhere between Dick shutting his eyes and their passionate kiss, he had begun to imagine that the man on top of him was his redheaded speedster instead of the sexy stranger. He could feel that the dancer was already just as hard as he was. He was so lost in the sensation that he forgot to censor himself. He groaned without restraint and he could feel the dancer stifling moans of his own. 

They rutted against each other, both men getting louder with each passing second. The raven-haired dancer threw his head back and moaned. Dick couldn’t see his eyes – they were still covered by the white lenses of that damned domino mask – but he imagined that they were Wally’s bright green eyes behind the mask, pupils blown with desire, eyelashes fluttering with each moan. 

“Oh, _Dick_ ,” The dancer moaned, and it sent a jolt straight to Dick’s cock. He didn’t even have to imagine too hard that it was Wally moaning his name; his voice sounded exactly how he had always imagined Wally’s voice to sound in the throes of passion. Dick groaned in response, pulling the man in close, and began kissing his neck, sucking little marks into his skin and licking the shell of his ear. The man groaned into his ear and jolted his hips, oh _god_ Dick could swear the man practically vibrated, and he couldn’t hold back – he moaned the name of the man he was imagining above him. 

”Ohhhh, _Wally_.” 

Dick froze immediately, realizing his mistake. The dancer just groaned slightly, still whimpering and fidgeting in his lap, before he noticed Dick had stopped his ministrations. He looked down to Dick’s face and the dancer’s jaw dropped. Dick saw the last few moments catch up to the dancer, and his hands flew up into his hairline, tugging at his black hair. 

The dancer let out a sharp gasp. “How did you…?” 

Dick sputtered out an apology. “I’m sorry, I… I realize I called you the wrong name, you… you just remind me a lot of my best friend, who I am pretty much in love with, and –“ 

Sensing his distress, the dancer cut him off. “Really, it’s okay.” He sighed, crawling out of Dick’s lap and settling in next to him on the couch. “I’m kind of in the same position, myself.” 

Dick nodded in understanding. “Coworker? I mean, you seem pretty smart; I assume you have a day job.” 

The dancer sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Ah… in a way, yes. We’ve been friends since we were kids. We... work together... nowadays.” 

“It sucks when you have had feelings for them for so long, but you haven’t recognized it until now.” 

The dancer’s eyes widened as they met his, and nodded. “I can relate.” The boy sighed. “My real name is Wally. That’s, uh… why I freaked out when you moaned out that name earlier.” 

Dick blinked at the coincidence, and then sighed. “That’s, uh… obviously, that’s my friend’s name,” he sighed with a sad chuckle. “I was thinking about him when I… you know.” 

“Huh.” Wally seemed to consider this for a moment. “What are the odds.” 

After an awkward pause, Dick decided to address the elephant in the room… “You aren’t, uh… you aren’t offended that I was thinking of someone else?” 

The dancer – who Dick now knew to be named Wally -- shook his shaggy black hair. “Nah. I think of my own crush sometimes when I’m with you too.” The two men sat together in silence for a moment before the dancer spoke again. “Well. At least we can take out our pent up feelings on each other.” 

Dick laughed at the unexpected joke. “Sounds like a plan.” He reached into his wallet to pull out some cash for the dancer – Wally – but Wally waved his hand away. “We spent too much time gushing over our feelings, so… this one’s on me.” He sighed. “I should go. Our time is up and we have a group routine starting in a few minutes.” 

Dick nodded and stood up. He reached out a hand to help the young man to his feet. “I think I am going to head out then. I have an early day tomorrow.” 

The dancer looked somewhat disappointed, but nodded. “See you tomorrow?” he asked hopefully. 

Dick nodded, grinning. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A FUCKING COINCIDENCE, DICK. THE GUY THAT LOOKS AND SOUNDS LIKE WALLY IS ACTUALLY NAMED WALLY. GO FUCKING FIGURE.
> 
> ...Ahem. Had to get that out of my system. Our boys are dumb sometimes.
> 
> Anyway. Please leave me some lovely feedback, if you have time! Us writers live for it. :D


	8. Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally performs in a group routine with the rest of the Justice League strippers. Dick notices something... off... about the dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yourself a favor and when you see this *** in the middle of the story, go to this link and play it as you read. It makes it so much more entertaining if you imagine Wally dancing to this song. Just trust me.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfIB7h7rsOw

  
  
The next morning, Dick woke up early as usual. He stretched, slipped on some sweats and his signature shades and stalked to the kitchen to brew some coffee. 

M’Gann was already awake, and upon his entrance into the kitchen, handed him a steaming cup of fresh coffee. She knew him well enough to know that there were no questions before coffee. He hummed gratefully and took a sip, sighing appreciatively as the hot liquid flowed down his throat. 

M’Gann grinned. “How was last night?” 

Unsure of where to begin or how much to reveal to the excited Martian, Dick sipped his coffee slowly and hummed in apprehension. After a moment, he spoke. “It was a little awkward, to be honest. Remember the dancer I told you about?” 

“The Nightwing dancer?” 

Ignoring her snickering, he continued. “I… kinda accidentally moaned out Wally’s name when I was with him last night.” 

With her coffee halfway to her lips, her brown eyes flew open wide. “You… you _what_?” 

Dick hoped his neutral face concealed his blush enough that the Martian didn’t notice. “…Yeah. That happened. But you know what the weird thing was?” he took another sip of coffee. “Turns out, the dancer’s name is Wally too.” He wanted to know if M’Gann thought it was a possibility that they were the same person. He had suspected that something weird was going on, but maybe he was hoping so hard that Wally returned his feelings that he had started seeing things that weren’t there. But if M’Gann saw the same thing… He eyed her over the rim of his mug, watching for her reaction. 

After an excruciating few seconds, M’Gann nodded her head slowly. “Wally has a weird feeling surrounding him lately.” She sputtered, “Not that I’ve been prying! It’s just – if someone is feeling a certain emotion really powerfully, it’s like – it’s like a cloud of perfume is hanging around them. If I get close enough, I can’t help but catch a whiff of what they’re feeling. And Wally… it seems like he is hiding something lately. Something he is mildly embarrassed about,” she finished hesitantly. 

Dick didn’t let himself get his hopes up too high, but… if M’Gann thought so too… “So, you mean… you think… You think Wally could be the stripper?” 

“I think it’s a possibility.”

  
Dick’s head swam for the rest of the morning. Could Wally _really_ be that dreamy stripper whom he had spent so much time with? The more he thought about it, the more terrifying sense it started to make. The voice, the easy conversation, the sense of humor. The only thing that didn’t make sense was the hair. The stripper had black hair, and Wally’s was red. Dick had seen his Kid Flash since he saw Stripper-Wally, so he knew KF couldn’t have dyed his hair… So what was going on here?

He went through the rest of his daily routine in a fog. Check in with Bruce about Wayne Tech. Spar, lift weights, practice on the rings and high bars. Nap, patrol, shower. While his hero work absolutely gave him life, it all felt pitifully forced when his mind was solidly stuck elsewhere. By that evening, he was more ready than ever to return to the club. 

  
Upon his return that evening, Wally discovered that the Justice League had already busted his target – he overheard the Aquaman dancer and the Batman dancer discussing the rather dramatic arrest that had happened earlier that evening. Honestly, he was relieved. He didn’t want to have a showdown with a perp in front of Dick. He didn’t want to scare him off this quickly; he was _smoking hot_. 

The Flash dancer (who he found out was named Tyler) and the Green Lantern dancer (Shane) had taught him quite a few moves that afternoon – Tyler had settled down onto one of the chairs on stage and Shane had demonstrated, slowly and thoroughly, how to perform a drool-inducing lap dance. Wally was torn between arousal and feeling as if he was intruding on a special moment as he watched Shane move – he stared into Tyler’s eyes and ran his hands through his hair, coaxing a small moan out of him as his nails scraped gently across his scalp. At the conclusion of the dance, Wally let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding and ran his hand through the hair of his black wig. “Damn, guys,” he chuckled. They clearly practiced together often. 

His thoughts flicked back to Dick as he pulled his costume on, fixing the domino mask over his eyes. He hoped he would show up that evening – hopefully early on. He was doing a group routine with the other dancers that evening, and he was eager to show off some of the new moves he had learned. 

  
Dick pushed his way through the back door of the club and settled down at the bar. Fast-paced music was playing over the speakers at a soft enough level to allow for conversation between the patrons. Dick ordered his usual tequila shot and threw it back while observing the rest of the club. Eagerness had overtaken him, and he had arrived earlier in the evening than he ever had over the past few days. The club wasn’t even halfway at capacity yet. Most of the club’s customers ambled about, ordering drinks and settling down in groups at their chosen tables. 

The atmosphere changed a few minutes into his reverie. The pace of the music increased, along with the volume. Sensing that the show was about to begin, Dick took another shot then settled down at one of the tables. 

The lights dimmed and as Dick blinked to allow his eyes to adjust. A spotlight illuminated the stage and a new song began to play, slower and more sensual, and the dancers made their way onto the stage. 

His chest rose as he took in a sharp breath when the Nightwing dancer stepped into the spotlight. God, was he a sight for sore eyes. Dick wasn’t even ashamed to admit that he had begun to _crave_ the man. 

The rest of the dancers made their way out onto the stage, but Dick barely noticed their presence. The shit-eating grin and the flex of the man’s muscles held his rapt attention. As the quick, bouncy music faded, a new song began to play over the speakers. 

*** 

_Humidity is rising (uh rising), barometer's getting low_  
_According to all sources, the street's the place to go_  
' _Cause tonight for the first time_  
_Just about half-past ten_  
_For the first time in history  
_It's gonna start raining men…__

Dick burst into laughter as he recognized the tune and the dancers began a synchronized routine involving lots of flexing, booty-shaking and gyrating. _If this really_ is _my Wally, I am NEVER letting him live this down._

_“It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men!_  
_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_  
_Absolutely soaking wet_  
_It's raining men, hallelujah_  
_It's raining men, every specimen_  
_Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
_Rough and tough and strong and mean…”__

As incredibly cliché as the song was, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t getting at least a little turned on watching dancer-Wally flex around on stage. Something about his grin and the confident way he carried himself just got to him. 

He suppressed a shiver of excitement as the dancers, one by one, began to make their way into the crowd to give teaser dances. The Aquaman dancer went first, and twerked his ass in the face of a pretty young brunette girl, who looked simultaneously pleased and mortified. The Batman dancer went next, stalking through the crowd, trying but failing to look intimidating. He eventually gave a short lap dance to a gray-haired gentleman in the back. 

On stage, Nightwing was twerking over the edge of the stage and Flash and Green Lantern were grinding on each other, much to the delight of a table nearby. When their turn came up to descend from the stage and give a preview dance, they did so together. They both settled into the laps of two girls sitting right next to each other, then began a synchronized lap dance which ended in them making out over their targets. The girls underneath them squealed in delight. 

And then, Nightwing slid off the stage and into the audience. Dick watched with bated breath as he stalked through the crowd, grinning at the club’s patrons. He eyed his audience as if considering who he wanted his next victim to be. 

His head swiveled around to face Dick, and he appeared to have found his target. Dick’s mouth went dry and his heart pounded as the dancer strutted over to him and slid easily into his lap. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” the dancer purred into his ear. 

“Hello yourself,” Dick managed. 

The dancer grinned as he began to grind into Dick’s lap. As the dancer twisted his body over him, images from Dick’s last bout with Wally flashed through his mind. Their bodies just looked so… similar... Could it be…? His eyes flitted up to the man’s black hair, his hair color being the only discernable difference between the two men – and his heart stopped. Beneath the head of black hair, Dick saw copper red beginning to creep out from under the man’s… …wig. 

It’s a _wig_. 

Holy _shit_. 

Dick’s brain short-circuited for a moment before stuttering back to life _WALLY. THIS IS WALLY. THIS IS WALLY, GRINDING ON MY LAP RIGHT NOW._

The dancer slid off his lap and turned back towards the stage, throwing one last grin towards Dick. Head spinning, he mentally backtracked the time he had spent with the dancer. _Oh my god, dancer-Wally is **my** Wally. Oh my god. And dancer-Wally, who is real-Wally, had said that he was in love with his best friend. **I** am real-Wally’s best friend. Holy **shit**_. 

… 

Wait a minute… What the _fuck_ is Wally doing _stripping?_

His mind swam with the possibilities. The only thing he could think of is an undercover mission. He quickly disregarded the idea. _Impossible. That would be an absolutely insane thing to do for an undercover mission. There’s no way._

He decided the only course of action is to ask him.


	9. It's MY Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick unmasks Wally, and Wally figures out who his blue-eyed stranger really is. ...Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to the amazing Viki (Jarith on AO3) for helping me flesh out this chapter!

After the group dance, the performers all piled backstage to congratulate each other on a good kick-off for the evening before the next round of performers took the stage. Energy ran high throughout the group; Wally found himself enjoying their company even more the more often he worked with them. 

Receiving several good-natured pats on the back and congratulatory remarks for a good performance, Wally’s mood was at a high. And knowing his favorite little regular was there, in the audience, waiting for some one-on-one time with him? That made it even better. 

He checked the performance list to see how long he would have to indulge Dick before he was needed back on the stage, and his brow creased in confusion. “Nightwing” was on the list, but it had been scratched out. 

Wally flagged over the blonde Kid Flash dancer and nodded towards the list. “What does this mean, when my name is crossed off?” 

The dancer grinned. “It means you’ve been selected, pretty boy – someone bought you out for the entire evening.” 

His mind spun with the possibilities. He didn’t know exactly how much that would cost, but he knew it couldn’t be cheap. Did Dick really have that much money? Or was it some older, richer suitor stealing him away for the evening? 

His anxiety was misplaced, however, because once one of the staff members led him to his private room – where he would apparently be all evening – he saw a familiar smile. 

“Dick,” he greeted cheerfully as he stepped into the room. “I see you’ve stolen me for the entire evening. Couldn’t get enough of me, hm?” 

Dick smirked. "I can never get enough of you." 

In spite of Dick’s showy smirk, his voice held a surprising amount of sincerity; enough to make Wally blush. "Thank-you, Dick. You're pretty captivating, yourself." He received a genuine smile in return - there's that nagging feeling again; he is _positive_ that he knows Dick from somewhere – and then he patted the open seat on the couch next to him. Wally smiled, taking the offered seat. "Now that you've got me all alone, what do you want to do with me?" 

"Well, I did have an idea," Dick said with mock-hesitation. It made Wally's heart beat so much faster. 

"Yeah? Not that you have to rush. Thanks to your generosity, we have all night to ourselves," Wally smiled, trying not to let his excitement fill his voice completely. 

Dick pulled Wally into his lap, seemingly enjoying the back-and-forth. “Well… Why don’t we have a little one-on-one time, then,” Dick teased, reaching up to push Wally’s unruly black hair out of his face. His eyes narrowed as he got a closer look at his hair. Pulling gently on the black curls – something that could have easily been interpreted as a flirtatious movement – he saw that his black hair was, indeed, a wig. “I do have a request this time, though.” 

“Oh? What’s your request?” 

Dick pulled gently on the black hair again. “Take off the wig.” 

That made Wally immediately freeze and pushed him out of the role he sank in after he put on the costume and first stepped on the stage. He self-consciously reached to the black locks, trying to decide what to do. In the club he was Nightwing. He wore the costume and he made dreams come true. It was fun. Exciting. Something way out of his normal comfort zone, and he loved it. But if he took off the wig... Nightwing would disappear. 

"I'm..." 

"You don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable with it. But… I want to see more of you." 

His fingers played with the wig for a few seconds more, then Wally slowly, still fighting himself, removed it, letting his red hair to be seen. Suddenly that easy and comfortable atmosphere around them became heavy. Behind his domino mask, Wally searched Dick’s face as he removed his wig. His eyes widened as black gave way to red, and he felt Dick’s chest swell against his own as he took in a long breath. 

Dick was in awe as Wally pulled the wig off, revealing his mess of copper hair. It was his Wally. He still couldn’t see his eyes because of the damn domino mask, but it was his hair - his gorgeous red hair that curled up just a bit off to the left side, ever-untameable. It was his smile, his smile that was a little lopsided whenever he was trying to get a firm read on a situation before making his move, as it was now. It was his banter, the banter that had entranced him since the very fist time they met. 

Dick had the urge to kiss the man, right then and there. 

Wally, however, held his breath as Dick searched his face, his expression unreadable to the redhead. He sat in suspense for what felt like an eternity to a speedster, though in reality it was probably closer to thirty seconds. He waited and watched for a change in Dick's expression, unsure of how he would react. 

And then, he smiled. Wally felt himself relax immediately. His smile was so reassuring, familiar even, that he couldn’t help but be at ease when exposed to it. Dick smirked up at him and said, “You know, I’ve always had a _serious_ thing for redheads.” 

Wally grinned, his full confidence returning. “Redheads, huh? How do you feel about green eyes?” 

Dick’s heart jumped. “Love them,” he managed to sputter out. 

The redhead began to grind his pelvis against Dick’s. “Well maybe, some time tonight, you might just get to see them.” 

Dick's breath hitched – he was pretty sure it was _his_ Wally, but he refused to allow himself to get excited before he knew for certain. That mask needed to come off, and he decided that this night wouldn't end until it happened. 

Then the other rocked himself in his lap, nice and slow, setting a leisurely pace with his arms loosely wrapped around Dick's neck, and even though he couldn't see the - supposedly - green eyes, he knew the redhead was looking right at him with a playful smile in the corner of his mouth. Nimble fingers carded through his hair to gently scrape against his scalp, and Dick couldn’t help but allow a groan to escape his lips. Dick wanted to enjoy this time with Wally, whichever Wally it was, so he pushed all other thoughts to the side for now. The alcohol had clouded his usually sharp mind and helped him to let go – he had started drinking early that night with M’Gann and Artemis, so his senses were already a bit dulled, and feeling Wally’s already-rock hard erection pressed up against his pelvis served to slow his mind even more. He allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure. He met Wally’s purposeful movements with his own, allowing his head to fall back against the back of the couch as he let out another low moan. 

Wally eagerly ducked down to kiss the other man’s newly-exposed neck, feeling Dick’s moan vibrating in his throat against his lips as he sucked small wet spots into the skin. Nipping gently at the skin allowed him to coax even more gorgeous little sounds out of the man. He slipped his hands under Dick’s pristinely pressed button-down shirt and ran his hands down his chest, digging his nails in slightly. The raven-haired man grabbed Wally by the waist, pulling him in closer, and captured him in a searing kiss. 

Wally could taste something bitter and strong on the man's tongue and even though his metabolism made it impossible to get drunk, his head still started spinning from the alcohol and the strong grip on his hips and the kiss on his lips, and he just _knew_ that this was what being drunk feels like. 

Eventually he gasped for air, breaking their sloppy make out session. God, the whole room was spinning with him, and Dick didn't help with raising a hand and cupping Wally's burning face. 

"I want to see your eyes," he whispered huskily. 

Wally's vision stilled as he focused in on the enchanting eyes in front of him. "O-okay," he stammered before he could stop himself, a blush creeping out from under his mask. He hesitantly reached up and, with the tips of his fingers, gingerly began to pull the mask off his face. 

Dick's breath stilled in his lungs as he watched Wally reach up and touch his mask. A ripping sound was heard as the dried spirit gum tore from his face, and Dick's eyes followed the red mark it left behind as centimeter by centimeter of Wally's skin was revealed. Dick’s gaze followed the black leather mask as he slowly lowered it, then tossed it unceremoniously to the side. His eyes flew back up to the man's face, and he gasped in a shuddering breath as he took it all in. 

Eyes, those beautiful familiar fucking eyes, the perfect shade of green to contrast with his red hair, held uncertainty and just a little bit of fear. Long lashes fluttered as he blinked, head tipped downward, and he broke eye contact in favor of staring at the floor. Dick's eyes moved from Wally's green orbs to his cheek bones, his freckles, his ears, his lips, his whole fucking face, taking it all in with bated breath. 

_Wally._ It was Wally! _His_ Wally, his partner, his best friend, the man he had been in love with ever since he could remember. The moment seemed to stretch for an eternity until Dick finally opened his lips, and murmured out, "Oh, Wally, you are _perfect_." 

No one ever told Wally that he was perfect. Okay, of course his aunt said that, but Iris she had a family bias. Maybe even Uncle Barry let the word "perfect" leave his mouth towards him a few times. But no one ever said to him in the way Dick did. And it made Wally squirm and breathe more heavily, not being able to hold the eye contact any more. 

Damn, he was supposed to be in control here. He was supposed to lead the interaction, giving his client the best night of his life, and he was melting like a piece of chocolate in the sunlight. He couldn't help himself though; Richard Grayson was sitting here, saying such sweet words - and hell, it was a dream come true. 

"Now you are just being biased, mister I-have-a-thing-for-redheads-and-green-eyes," Wally said jokingly, trying to get himself together and compose his thoughts. 

Dick grinned. "I have a bias towards gorgeous redheads with the most fantastic ass I've ever seen," he chuckled. "There's no need to be shy, Wally. It’s just you and me here. And I like you. Just the way you are." 

The tone Dick used was just so... _Rob-like..._ that he couldn't help but be encouraged by it. "Thanks," he breathed out. 

In a show of strength and grace that surprised Wally, Dick held him by the waist and flipped their positions, laying Wally down on the couch on his back with Dick perched above him, pressed chest to chest. Dick stroked the side of Wally's face, looking suddenly unsure, and even... shy? "Can I... can I kiss you, Wally?" 

The redhead chuckled at the request, staring into the gorgeous eyes above him. Wally had given him lap dances, had stripped down to nothing but a thong for him, had grinded against him to the point of climax… and he was asking permission to kiss him? It seemed like an unnecessary gesture, but very sweet nonetheless. 

"You _may_ kiss me," he smiled playfully. The redhead could have pretended that this was all part of the service and the flirt, part of the job, but it wasn't the truth. He said yes because he wanted to be kissed by the man above him. Very much so. 

Dick kept his hand on the side of his face as he leaned down, closing in the rest of the distance between them, and kissing him so gently and with such care that Wally immediately melted into the kiss. God, Dick was a really great kisser. Not that Wally doubted it for a second but damn... This was probably the best kiss he had ever had. 

When he sighed from all the good feeling and warmness the kiss giving him, suddenly the sweetness turned into pure passion and need - especially when Dick’s tongue slid across Wally’s lips. Wally moaned into Dick’s kiss, allowing him to slip his wet, warm tongue into his mouth. 

The passion in their kiss climbed ever higher as their tongues battled for dominance, fighting to map out every inch of each other’s mouths. Dick was overwhelmed with feeling. He was kissing _Wally_. And Wally was kissing him back! Their bodies pressed together, Dick could feel the bulge in the pants of Wally’s cheap faux leather costume. Without even thinking about it, Dick began to rock his hips against the other man’s, seeking out that sweet friction that felt so much more delicious knowing that it was the love of his life underneath him with a rock-hard erection, an erection that Dick had caused. 

It was the stuff of dreams. Wet dreams, the kind that used to leave him sweaty and sticky at three in the morning when he would awaken from a dream of having the speedster’s mouth stretched around him, and he would desperately fist his cock until he came all over his bed sheets with Wally’s name on his lips. 

But this wasn’t a dream – it was real. If he wasn’t already tipsy from the early start on drinking he had gotten that evening, he was definitely getting drunk now on Wally’s presence. The way he tasted, the erotic little sounds he was coaxing out of him each time he jutted his hips forward. It was heaven. 

Soon, Dick felt himself growing near his climax, and based on Wally’s labored breathing, he was close too. Dick’s intense gaze lingered on Wally’s face – the face of his Wally, the man of his dreams – as he whimpered, making the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, and as Wally threw his head back and moaned “ _Dick!_ ”, he just couldn’t hold back any longer. Feeling the warm splash of Wally’s cum across his stomach drove him over the edge, and he quickly tumbled after Wally, crying out the speedster’s name and going limp after spurting white jets across Wally’s abs. 

They collapsed onto the couch together, automatically pulling each other in, still craving each other’s warm bodies and the connection between them. After a few minutes, once both of their breathing evened out, Dick turned back towards the other man. He still had some questions for him, and he intended to get them answered. “So, Wally… what made you start doing this?” 

Wally lazily pushed his sweat-soaked hair back from his brow and hummed, unsure how to answer. He couldn’t exactly go with the truth – ‘I am a superhero and I was on a crazy undercover mission that I finished up three days ago, and now I’m here to take out my sexual frustration on you, cute stranger’. He simply shrugged. “Same reason you came here, I guess. Exploring my feelings.” He laughed suddenly. “I wasn’t even gonna dance at first. I kinda ended up here by accident, and then there was a mix-up and the bouncer thought I was trying out for a job here. I just went with it, and here I am.” 

Dick paused for a moment. “So, you aren’t necessarily attached to working here?” 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s been a blast. And it’s helped me figure out my sexuality a little more while making some money on the side. But is this in my long-term plans? No.” 

“So if you were to, say, get into a relationship… you would consider quitting if your significant other wanted you to quit?” 

Wally smiled shyly. “I would.” 

Dick smiled at him. He suddenly sat up and stared at Dick, his own smile falling as he frowned in concentration, his face leaning in ever-closer. The redhead then froze, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape. “Wait a minute.” 

Dick sat back slightly, unnerved by the sudden attention Wally was giving. “What?” 

“I know who you are!” 

Dick’s heart dropped through his stomach. He tried to play it off, but he could feel a cold sweat down his back. “What?” 

“I KNEW I recognized you from somewhere! Oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before!” 

Oh shit, this was NOT how he wanted Wally to find out. “Wally, look; don’t be upset, I meant to tell you-” 

“You’re RICHARD GRAYSON!” 

Dick blinked. 

…Oh. Right. “Uh- yes. Technically yes, you are correct.” He straightened up, his resolve rapidly returning. “I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone, though; the press would have a field day.” 

Wally grinned. “Of course. Your secret is safe with me!” He flushed slightly. “Actually, I’ve had a bit of a crush on you for a while. I never thought I’d actually get to meet you.” 

Dick’s mind instantly flew to jealousy, which left him feeling foolish. He was literally getting jealous of himself. Go figure. “What about your friend? Don’t you still like him?” 

Wally smiled wistfully. “Of course. I’m _in love_ with the guy. That kind of thing doesn’t fade easily, even when you get rejected.” 

Dick’s heart fluttered. “I – he rejected you? When” 

“…Well, technically he hasn’t. I guess I haven’t tried. But I am pretty sure he’s straight. He’s dated girls before.” 

“Haven’t you?” 

“Fair point. I guess… I’m just too chicken-shit to ask him. He is literally my best friend in the world. It’s excruciating to be around him because of how badly I want more, but it would be even worse if he cut me out of his life if I admit I like him. I think I would just die.” He let out a sad sigh. 

Dick fought the urge to melt into a pile of goo. Instead, he patted Wally on the back reassuringly. “Friends as close as you guys are don’t leave each other over something like that. I think you should try it.” 

Wally appeared to consider it for a moment before waving his hand dismissingly. “Hm. Maybe.” As if flipping a switch, he looked up and wiggled his eyebrows at Dick. “I am still crushing on you pretty hard though.” 

Dick snorted, his derision for living a double life - for his Dick Grayson persona - rushing up on him unexpectedly. “What do you even know about me to like about me?” 

Wally let out a breathy laugh. “I like so many things about you. I’ve been following the tabloids – it’s a guilty pleasure of mine – and they can’t even find something bad to say about you. I must say, you are good about keeping yourself out of the spotlight. You must be a stealth master or something.” 

He snorted again. “Or something.” 

“Anyway. Every article I read about you, you are just so generous.” 

Feeling his irritation rising to the surface, his tone became a little more bitter than he intended. “Yeah, well, I do have a lot of money to be generous with.” 

Wally waved his hand dismissively. “That’s not even what I meant. You aren’t just generous with your money; you are generous with your _time_. My friend Artemis went to your school a couple years ago, and she said that you help everyone you can. I can tell that she so badly wanted to hate you because you come from money that she never had, but she just can’t. You’re too nice. She said that one time, she caught you cleaning up hateful graffiti that some thug spray painted on a gay teacher’s classroom door.” He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. “Like, who DOES that? She said you also paid for a kid’s tuition there because his dad lost his job for coming out in support of his kid being Trans.” 

“Yeah, well, it was bullshit of them to fire him. Not to mention illegal,” he muttered. Dick suddenly looked up, mildly alarmed that he evidently hadn’t been as sneaky about giving away a scholarship as he had thought. “How did she know it was me?” 

Wally shook his head. “Artemis is smart. Trust me. That’s all you need to know. Anyway, you seem really involved in the gay community. I… I always kinda wondered…” he smiled shyly. “Are you into guys?” 

Dick blinked at him and stared incredulously. “I am pretty confident that our current position speaks for itself.” 

The redhead blinked in return, then glanced down at Dick’s lap, where he was currently seated. “Oh. Right.” He laughed. “Well, that clears up that question. I can die happy now.” 

Dick saw Wally blush and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s actually a fair question. Admittedly, I just figured out that I am gay, myself. This – whatever THIS is – feels waaaay different than my awkward experiences with women. It feels more passionate. It just clicks with me like women never did.” He gave Wally a genuine grin. “I’m honestly relieved that I finally got it figured out.” 

Wally grinned. “Me too. It means I finally got to meet you.” 

Dick paused, an idea forming. He wanted to get Wally out for a date… a REAL date, to take place somewhere other than the private room at a strip club. “Wally, did you have any reason you need to be in this building for the rest of your shift?” 

“Uh, no. You bought me out for the night, right? My name’s been crossed off the performance list, so I think I’m free. Why?” 

“I’d like to take you out somewhere. Somewhere other than here.” 

Wally blanched. “Like… a date?” 

Dick grinned at his disbelieving expression. “Exactly like a date, yes.” 

Wally sputtered. “Yes! …Oh my god, yes, of course!” 

Dick grinned. “Get yourself cleaned up then, and changed into civilian clothes. I will be waiting at the bar for you when you are ready to go.” 

  
Ten minutes later, Wally came back over to Dick, dressed in civvies. “Hey there, hot stuff.” 

He received a grin in return. “Hey yourself.” 

Dick gave him a lopsided smirk. “You look good in civvies.” Now that he knew it really was his Wally, all he wanted to do was push him up against the wall and have his way with him. But he resisted. Pulling Wally in gently by the shoulder, he guided him in for a chaste kiss. “Let’s go. There’s a club down the street called The Loft that I’ve always wanted to try out.” 

Wally remembered seeing the establishment on his walk to The Hall a few nights ago. The line to get in stretched all the way down the street to wrap around the block. “The Loft? Isn’t that place kinda packed? I don’t know that we will be able to actually get in.” 

Dick smirked. “I’m Dick Grayson. I can get in anywhere.” 

  
The club was packed. Much like the other evening, the line to get into the club stretched all the way around the block. However, much to Wally’s pleasant surprise, Dick wasn’t exaggerating when he said he could get in anywhere – the moment they walked up to the bouncer he stepped aside and welcomed them in with a slight bow. 

Dick had a few more drinks at the bar, and Wally had a few drinks even though he couldn’t get drunk, just to keep up appearances. After laughing together for around an hour, a smiling Dick took Wally’s hand and led him to the dance floor. 

Wally was amazed at how well Dick could dance. Hips rocking back and forth, tossing his head from side to side, his shaggy hair bouncing with his rhythm; Wally could have sworn the man was a god. He kept rhythm with each song as if he knew it by heart. Wally flushed at the sensual movements Dick made, eyes gleaming as he did his best to keep up with the other man. After around twenty minutes straight of heated grinding, Dick pulled Wally into a kiss right in the middle of the dance floor. 

Wally wrapped one arm around Dick’s shoulder and pulled him in by the back of his head, threading his fingers through the sweaty black locks, and deepened the kiss. In the back of his mind, it vaguely registered that he was a couple inches taller than Dick, something he hadn’t realized before. 

Dick suddenly pulled away with a slight gasp for air, and his intense cerulean eyes met Wally’s. “God, Wally, you are _so_ sexy,” he gasped out. 

This coaxed a giggle from the redhead. “Aww, you’re just drunk,” he dismissed. He pulled Dick in for another kiss. “But thank-you.” 

  
Throughout each kiss and each dance, Dick was left wondering how to approach this with Wally. Obviously, he needed to tell him. And ask him out, and then probably marry him. Holy shit. His head was spinning. Wally hadn’t lied; he _was_ a little drunk. 

Dick shook himself off. He needed to wait until he was sober to have this conversation. Wally looked like he was getting tired, anyway. They had woken up early that day for training, so that was to be expected. Dick chuckled – was that really this morning? It felt like a lifetime ago. 

Earlier than he would have liked, he guided Wally out of the club and hailed him a cab. The nearest Zeta tube entrance wasn’t far from there, only a few blocks, but he’d feel better if he had a ride there – Gotham at 2 AM isn’t the friendliest place. Besides, he couldn’t reveal yet that he knew Wally was taking a Zeta beam to Happy Harbor instead of a cab to some apartment in Gotham. Before he sent Wally on his way though, he gave Wally his number - his _civilian_ cell phone number. He wanted Wally to know that he didn’t intend to leave him hanging. After that, he hailed his own cab and took the cab to the Wayne manor. He didn’t want to run into Wally that evening; he needed time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed it! Reviews keep me going! ^.^


	10. Rob vs. Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally here.

Dick woke up with a start. He knew he wasn’t in his own bed, just based on the feel of the mattress. He sat up and immediately whirled his head around to take in his surroundings. 

…Oh. He’s just in his bed in the manor. 

Why am I here, though? 

The night before came back to him in bursts. Getting a dance from Wally at the strip club, drinking what he now realized was probably a little too much, seeing Wally’s face for the first time… 

Taking Wally to a ritzy club – he went on a _date_ with him! – and dancing and drinking until early in the morning… then taking a cab back to the manor. 

He shook off the restlessness inside of him. He didn’t know how to address the situation with Wally, but he was buzzing with excitement. He had to wait to get Wally alone, obviously. It would probably be best done at the club itself, that evening. 

Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, he typed out a text to Wally (as Dick Grayson), stating that he wanted the first dance that evening. Wally texted back almost immediately, saying that he could reserve the first spot for him, no problem. Dick then grabbed his communicator and checked his messages. 

A frown crossed his face. He had four messages from M’Gann. He hadn’t missed out on some big team emergency, had he? 

He relaxed when he scrolled through the messages and saw that they were all eager reminders of “mandatory team hangout day” to begin at noon. He checked the time – quarter past eleven. 

He grinned. An entire day of flirting with Wally awaited him. He’d better get moving. 

  
Dick arrived at Mt Justice and was eagerly embraced by M’Gann. “How did it go?”, she whispered into his ear, excitement spilling off of her in waves. 

“Good. _Very_ good. I will explain it all later.” 

She squealed and hugged him again before floating off to check on her batch of cookies in the oven. Within around ten minutes, the rest of the team had arrived, whether filtering in through Zeta beam or emerging from their respective rooms in the mountain. 

Wally was the last to arrive, pushing past his bedroom door and stretching out a yawn as he shuffled down the hallway. “Morning, everyone,” he mumbled as he slumped down onto the couch. 

“It’s noon, Walls,” Dick chuckled. 

Wally seemed to perk up upon noticing his presence. “Yeah, Rob, but not all of us do as well with being night owls as you Bats do.” 

Dick paused, considering. He knew what Wally’s nighttime activities had consisted of, but Wally didn’t know that. Does he call him out on it? Does he ignore it? In the end, he decided it was far too good of an opportunity to miss. 

He flopped down onto the couch next to Wally. “Oh yeah? What kept you up so late last night?” 

Wally’s eyes widened and he blushed furiously. “Uh… nothing. Late mission with Barry. Anyway. What’s on the roster for today, Meggs?” 

M’Gann eagerly explained the selection of movies and treats that she had selected for them for their hangout day, and Dick took the opportunity to scoot slightly closer to Wally. He noticed that Wally’s breath hitched, and then he leaned ever so slightly into Dick’s warmth. 

Well, that’s certainly a good sign. 

Just to be a little shit, he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Wally as Dick Grayson. ‘hey there handsome. can’t stop thinking about u. excited for tonight. xoxo’ 

Dick looked up when he heard Wally’s phone ding, and saw a blush cross Wally’s freckled cheeks. 

Oh, this was just too much fun. 

Throughout the day, he flirted and drew ever closer as Rob, then sent him yet another text as Dick Grayson. For a moment he worried that he might be taking it too far – but, he reasoned, he was coming clean as soon as he got to the club that evening. He didn’t want to do it in Mt. Justice; too many chances to get interrupted. 

Plus, he really wanted to see Wally strip one last time before he had to take the leap and confess. 

  
Wally was absolutely in heaven. Rob was – very, very clearly – flirting with him. 

As Rob drew closer and closer to him throughout the day, even pulling him into his lap at one point, Wally began to forget Dick Grayson entirely. 

That is, until he would receive yet another flirty text from him. 

As the day went on, Wally steadily began to feel worse and worse every time Dick texted him. As much fun as he’d had the night before, and as dazzling as it was to have such a handsome celebrity fawning over him, he was still head-over-heels in love with Rob. There was simply no undoing that. Rob was such an irreplaceable part of his life; a part of every piece of his existence. He was his friend, his confidante, his teammate, his partner. That kind of connection was not forgotten so easily, even for a celebrity. 

By the end of the evening, after hours of dizzying flirting and casual touches made not-so-casual with Rob, Wally knew what he had to do. He didn’t have it in him to pursue two people at once. He knew what his next step had to be. 

He had to break up with Dick Grayson. 

  
Dick slipped into the back door of the club for what he hoped was the last time. Not that he hadn’t had an incredible experience there so far – he was just hoping that the next time he had Wally on his lap after tonight, it was in his bed rather than a strip club. 

The thought made him shiver. 

He went straight to the bartender and requested Nightwing, then headed to the private room. As soon as the door opened and Wally stepped inside, Dick couldn’t help but smile brightly. It was always exciting, being on the receiving end of his dances, but this time it was different. This time, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this dancer was _his_ Wally. 

Wally leaned against the door frame with his hand on his hip, giving Dick a dazzling smile. “Dick Grayson,” he purred. 

Dick grinned. “Hey there, handsome.” 

Wally sauntered over, returning his grin in full. “Just can’t stay away, can you?” A small “oof” escaped Dick’s mouth as Wally settled onto his lap. 

“I bought you out for the rest of the evening,” he replied, an eager glint in his eye. 

Wally’s smile faltered, his voice sounding almost… hesitant. “Already getting possessive, and we’ve only been on one date.” 

“I’m hoping there are many more to come after last night.” 

The last traces of Wally’s smile disappeared altogether. “Look, Dick…” he sighed, carefully removing himself from Dick’s lap and sat next to him. “I was going to wait until later to tell you, but I can’t do this. This isn’t going to be easy, but I don’t want to let this drag on any longer than it needs to. I really like you. I REALLY do. I’ve had a crush on you since I was a preteen. You’re like, the hottest celebrity ever. But I am still completely in love with my best friend, and it’s not fair to any of us if we keep doing this.” Another deep sigh. “I think he likes me back. I’m going to take the chance of telling him. I just don’t want to lead you on. I’m really sorry.” 

This made Dick’s heart swell with pride. Wally would dump Dick Grayson, the celebrity, the billionaire, rated the hottest guy in Gotham, for… for Rob? 

Rob - the guy who, during a mission, once threw up all the way down Wally’s spandex costume after one of their pizza-eating contests? 

Rob - the guy who, when he tripped over his feet just two days ago, Wally had laughed at so hard that he snorted Gatorade out of his nose? 

The very same guy who Wally has seen fuck up in the field time and time again? 

He would rather have… _that_ guy… than Dick Grayson? 

The next few words left his mouth before he even registered them. “What exactly makes you want… want Rob… more than a celebrity?” 

Wally paused, still looking guilty for having to reject the other man, but hesitantly answered the question nonetheless. “He… he’s my best friend. I mean, there are still some secrets between us, but I still know him at his core, you know? I trust him, even if there are some things he just can’t tell me yet.” A small smile graced his features. “One time, when I was really stressed during finals week at school, he took these really horrifying selfies with his hair in pig-tails and these giant sunglasses on, making these ridiculous faces.” Wally shook his head incredulously. “I just… I’ve loved him since before I even knew what it meant to be in love. It took me an embarrassingly long time to come to grips with that. And now, I’m tired of waiting and wondering and worrying. I’m ready to put it all on the line.” He took in a deep breath, then let the air out of his lungs in one deep sigh. “And I can’t do that in good conscience if I’m still seeing you.” 

Dick felt tears prickle in his eyes. “Oh, Wally,” he breathed out. “Thank-you.” 

Confusion filled Wally’s face, and he pursed his lips in a frown. “That’s… not exactly… the response I was expecting.” He cocked his head to the side. “You’re… you’re taking this really well. Like, TOO well.” 

Dick shook his head. “No, Wally, you don’t understand. I’m….” He struggled for words, then turned and saw the domino mask, discarded on the bedside table during that evening’s lap dance. He was always better at showing than telling, anyway. 

He reached for the mask then smirked up at him, every ounce of mischievousness inside him returning in full force. “Ready to get your mind blown?” 

Wally’s eyes narrowed as he looked Dick’s face up and down, searching for his meaning, and then his jaw dropped open. He KNEW that smirk. He had seen that smirk a thousand times. “No, you can’t be…” 

Dick grinned roguishly and Wally instantaneously recognized the sexy cackle that followed as Dick lifted the domino mask to his face, holding it in place over his eyes. Wally gasped as the puzzle pieces came together. 

“Wally. It’s me.” 

Wally felt his jaw hit the floor. “…Rob?” 

Dick smirked again, pulling the mask away. “Nice to see you, KF.” 

His brain seemed to be stuck in a traffic jam from the sudden overflow of reactions he was having to the situation, and Wally sputtered out the first thing that came to his mind – “Rob, your _eyes_! I never thought I’d…. I mean… they’re so _beautiful_!” 

And then, once his brain caught up a little, he put his head in his hands and whirled around, pacing the floor. “Holy _shit_ , you’re Rob. You are Rob, a-and Dick Grayson. _Holy shit, Rob is Dick Grayson._ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…” 

Wally turned back towards him. “I… I’ve been making out with you. And dancing on you. And-” his hands flew up to cover his mouth, and his voice became muffled as he spoke into his fingers. “Ohmygod, I got you off. I got you off in your pants. Multiple times. _Do you have any idea how often I had fantasized about doing that and here I was doing exactly that and I had no idea that it was you and-_ ” 

He had started to slip into speed-speak. Dick decided it would be merciful to cut him off. “Wally.” 

“Yes?” 

“If you want to, we can go back to Mount Justice - right now - and we will be alone for the next three hours.” 

Wally could feel his brain melt. 

Dick pressed on. “Would you like that?” 

All he could do is nod eagerly in reply. 

Wally disappeared from view for a brief second before he returned, in a blur of lightning, wearing his civvies. He scooped Dick up bridal-style, and within seconds they were back at Mount Justice and Dick was tossed down to sprawl out on his bed with an _oof_. 

Wally was on him instantly, covering Dick’s lithe, muscular body with his own and capturing him in a heated kiss. Dick drank in the kiss greedily, savoring the passion that Wally poured into it. It tasted like years of pent-up feelings and longing and pure _desire_ and… love. His feelings overwhelmed him as it suddenly dawned on him that this was _actually happening_. Wally returned his feelings. 

Wally wanted him back. 

Dick pulled away from the kiss, his eyes shining with tears but a bright smile on his face. He touched his forehead to Wally’s, staring into his eyes. “I am in love with you, Wally, and I feel like _such_ an idiot for not realizing it sooner.” 

Wally’s grin could have outshone the sun, and unshed tears sparkled in the corners of his eyes as well. “And I’ve loved you for a long time, Rob.” He smirked. “Or… should I call you Dick?” 

Both boys giggled and resumed capturing each other’s lips, mapping out each other’s mouths, running their fingers through each other’s hair, until they had to resurface for air again. Wally cocked an eyebrow, his playful bravado having returned in full force. “So, tell me. How long have you known it was me at the club?” 

“I have suspected for a few days, but I didn’t know for sure until last night.” 

“And if I hadn’t rejected ‘Dick Grayson’, when were you planning on telling me you are the same person?” 

Dick at least had the decency to look abashed. “I wanted to tell you last night, I swear, but I was _way_ too drunk to have any kind of coherent conversation about where our relationship is going by the time I figured it out.” 

Wally’s grin returned as he looked from Dick’s flushed face, bitten red lips and messed-up hair from their passionate makeout session. “Oh yeah? Just like we’re having a super productive conversation about it right now?” 

Dick snickered. “We can _totally_ have the ‘where do you see this relationship going’ conversation right now, if you would like.” 

His expression became one of pondering and he sat up slightly. “Actually, yeah. I’d like to. At least, before we take _this_ …” he gestured towards himself and Dick, in all of their disheveled glory - “…any further.” 

Dick felt his cock hardening at the implications hidden in that sentence, but curbed his outward response. Wally was right. They needed to talk about what this new development in their relationship meant for them before they took it any further. “Okay. Let’s talk, then.” 

Wally waited for Dick to sit up and settle himself against the wall before he spoke. “So. You want to date me.” 

Dick found himself blinking dumbly at the question. “Um… Yes? I thought that part was obvious.” 

“Just making my unspoken assumptions spoken. I want to make sure we’re on the same page.” 

“Okay. And… you want to date me, right?” 

“Oh, very much so, yes. Exclusively, if you don’t mind.” 

Dick couldn’t help but grin. “I don’t mind at all. So, that makes you my…?” 

“Boyfriend. Or partner, if you prefer that terminology, but I like ‘boyfriend’ better if it’s all the same to you. Less ambiguous.” 

“Agreed,” Dick responded. He couldn’t fight off the huge grin on his face. “So, we’re… we’re serious, then?” 

“Serious?” Wally asks. “We’re almost never serious. We’re quite goofy, if you ask me.” Dick rolls his eyes. “Oh, you meant about each other?” For a second, Dick believes that he honestly didn’t understand the question, then Wally’s face splits into a grin. “Okay, sorry. Bad joke. Yes, I’m very serious about you, Ro- er, Dick.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s going to take a while for me to get used to calling you that.” 

“You can call me whatever you want, Walls.” 

He cocked an eyebrow. “Anything, you say?” 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Wally’s eyes fill with mirth. “Sure thing, Shmoopie-poo.” 

“ _What_ did you just call me?” 

Wally’s grin was borderline feral. “Cuddlemuffin.” 

_What_?” 

“Sugar-booger.” 

“No.” 

“Butter biscuit.” 

“ _No._ ” 

“Sugar britches.” 

“Oh, this has _got_ to be stopped.” 

“Pookie-bear.” 

Dick dissolved into giggles as Wally began to kiss down his neck, tickling the sensitive skin. “Forget all of this. I’m breaking up with you.” 

“Whatever you say, sugar dick.” 

Dick paused, sat up slightly and gave him a _look_. “Really?” 

“ _No_ , that one’s funny because it works on two levels since –” 

Dick’s giggles intensified. “Oh my god, do _not_ make penis jokes about my name –” 

“See it works, right, because your cock is probably pretty sweet, but your name is also Di-” 

Dick hit Wally in the face with a pillow. He quickly recovered and began to tickle Dick mercilessly, who shrieked with laughter. 

Once Wally ceased his tickling and Dick’s giggles faded, Wally propped his head up on his elbow and hummed in thought. “So, speaking of your dick…” 

Dick flushed at Wally’s directness, but snickered nonetheless. “Smooth, Walls.” 

“Thank you. Now, if you remember from back at the club, I owe you a lap dance.” 

That got Dick’s attention. “Oh, really?” 

“Yes. And what kind of customer service would I be providing if I neglected to render services paid?” 

“I like where this is going.” 

Wally picked Dick up easily and sat him in his desk chair. “Stay put. I’ll be back in a flash.” 

Before Dick had even completed his eye-roll, Wally was back. 

Dressed in his full Kid Flash uniform. 

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Dick purred. 

Much to Dick’s surprise, Wally just sauntered up to him with curiosity on his face, speaking quietly. “The KF at the club told me that you got a dance from him at first. He said you had a Kid Flash fixation.” Wally smirked. “The reason you went to the club in the first place is because you were trying to fulfil a fantasy… weren’t you?” 

His face burned with a blush. “I was starting to feel… _things_ … for you, and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t just a passing fixation before I made a move and ruined years of friendship.” 

Wally looked taken aback. He stared at Dick for a second before giving him a soft smile. “Wow. That’s, uh… that’s really…” he rubbed the back of his neck, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “You’ve really put a lot of thought into this.” 

Dick noted his behavior with worry. “I didn’t… I didn’t scare you off with that, did I?” 

The redhead waved his hands back and forth erratically. “No, no, no! Quite the opposite, actually.” Wally looked into Dick’s eyes, and Dick saw insecurity and desire reflected there in equal parts. “I think you’re going to have a hard time getting rid of me now, if I’m being honest.” 

Dick couldn’t break eye contact if he tried. The silence between them could have heard a pin drop. 

Finally, Dick spoke. “What if I never want to?” 

Wally’s expression went blank. 

A crackle of lightning – and suddenly, Wally was in Dick’s lap, threading his fingers through Dick’s hair and kissing him senseless, with all the power of years of pent-up wishes and unspoken desires behind it. 

At first it was just mouths pressed together and hands clutching fistfuls of hair, but soon it became something more. Wally wasn’t sure who bucked their hips first; he just knew that one second they were kissing fairly innocently, and the next, they were grinding against each other like their lives depended on it. 

Dick groaned into Wally’s mouth, and he removed his hands from his orange locks to desperately run his hands up and down Wally’s muscled back and broad shoulders when suddenly, the warmth and weight on him was gone in a crackle of electricity. 

A whimper in protest escaped Dick’s mouth as he was left clutching at air, and a moment later, Wally reappeared with his phone and a Bluetooth speaker. 

“We need some music for this.” 

Dick was taken aback. “Uh… for… what?” 

Wally cocked an eyebrow up at him. “Did you forget already? I still owe you a lap dance.” He pressed ‘play’ and a song with a steady beat came on over the speaker. The speedster began to gyrate his hips and sway along with the music, but Dick stopped him. 

“Wait.” 

His eyebrows creased. “Uh… for what?” 

“I just…” Dick gave the other man a slow up-and-down look. “I just want to take it all in. So I can remember this moment. You know… for later.” 

And he did. His eyes trailed from the tip of his messy red hair to the cutouts in his bright suit for his eyes, the strong jawline out of the mask, the broad shoulders beneath his shoulder pads, the defined chest and abs beneath the spandex. Months of daydreaming, fantasizing, yearning, _craving_ had all led to this – Wally, standing before him, offering himself up for Dick’s enjoyment. Dick suppressed a shudder at the sheer wave of desire washing over him in that moment. 

The desire on his face showed, and Wally’s smirk grew wider at the expression. Years of waiting and wishing and suppressing his feelings had led to this – Dick, sitting before him, pure _need_ on his face because of _him_. Dick wanted _him_ , desperately wanted to see _him_ move, dance, remove his clothes… the mere thought made him dizzy. 

“Okay,” Dick finally, shakily murmured. “I’m ready.” 

And so, Wally began. 

He moved his hips gently, rhythmically, to the music in front of the other man, before approaching him with slow strides, swaying his hips all the way through each step. He stared into Dick’s eyes throughout every moment of the dance, conveying his longing in his gaze. When he was finally positioned above Dick, he began rotating his hips back and forth, right to left, never touching the other man’s body. 

If Wally had seemed confident in his stripping routine before, he was absolutely _godlike_ in his confidence now. Knowing he was performing for his best friend since childhood, for his lifelong teammate, for the love of his life who actually returned his feelings? It was _mind-blowing_ , and the biggest confidence booster he could possibly imagine. 

Watching the longing expression on Wally’s face and the movements of his lithe body, Dick’s cock positively _ached_. 

And then, Wally wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck and lowered himself into his lap. 

Dick groaned at the pressure on his lap, bucking his hips slightly and reaching for his cock with one hand, desperately seeking out friction – but Wally just grabbed his wrists and held them over his head in a loose grip with one hand then began to slowly, torturously, grind down on Dick’s pelvis, placing one hand on his back for support. 

The pressure of Wally grinding against his obvious bulge was light and Dick badly wanted him to grind down harder, to give more friction, but he was too lost in his desire to voice it. Instead, he took everything Wally was giving him with wanton moans and fluttering eyelashes. 

Wally watched him fall apart piece by piece, never once removing his gaze from Dick’s expressive face. Dick was usually so reserved, so closed off. Watching him bare all and show his reactions, so raw and open, was the most erotic thing he could dream up. He continued his slow, methodical approach to teasing the younger man… until, that is, Dick moaned out his name. 

“ _Wally_ …” 

The low keen left Wally’s eyes wide, pupils blown, chest heaving. He never imagined in his wildest fantasies that Dick would sound quite like _that_ when moaning his name. He had never heard a more delicious sound in his entire life. 

Wally lost his composure in that moment. He released Dick’s wrists and lowered himself down onto his lap, grinding his hips against Dick’s, giving them both some much-needed friction. When Dick met his gyrations in kind, Wally decided in that moment that he was done teasing. With a flurry of motion and a crackle of lightning, both Dick and Wally’s clothes had been removed and Dick was sprawled onto the bed with Wally propping himself above him. 

Dick lost himself in a moan, eyes rolling back, at the sudden feeling of their bare erections touching. Wally hesitantly reached between them and took both in hand, stroking gently. 

Dick almost lost it. Wally’s intense green eyes, the warmth of his hand on Dick’s cock, the feeling of Wally’s erection pressed up against his own, Wally’s hot breath in his ear, the familiar and welcoming scent that was just so _Wally…_ Dick could have cum from it alone. 

But, Wally grasped the base of his cock tightly just in time to hold him off. 

A groan of frustration and pleasure from Dick brought a smile to Wally’s lips. “Patience,” he murmured into his ear. “We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” 

Dick shivered at the implication. He’d had so many fantasies – dream-Wally had touched him and kissed him and given him everything he had ever imagined, but he wasn’t real. He was just wishes and hope and air. But this Wally? This Wally was _real_. Having it actually happening, being a part of it, feeling Wally’s hands on his body… it was so grounding, so overwhelming, so _good_. 

And when Wally began to press a finger towards his ass, Dick knew exactly what was happening. “Lube’s in the bedside table,” he choked out between moans. 

Within seconds, he felt a digit slicked with cold liquid slipping between his cheeks. 

“Damn, Rob. I was worried you’d be tighter. Have you done this before or something?” 

“Only with toys,” he admitted with a furious blush. 

Wally let out a low whistle. “Nice. You’re going to have to tell me more about that later – the thought of you with a toy could feed me masturbation material for _centuries_ \- but for now, let’s open you up.” 

Dick shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a second finger slip into his hole. He consciously relaxed his body and he felt his muscles adjust around Wally’s fingers until the two digits fit comfortably. 

Then, Dick looked up at Wally, who wore a shit-eating grin. “Are you ready for this?” 

Dick shivered at the sensations assaulting him. “Ready for what?” 

Instead of answering his question, Wally smirked and leaned in to brush his lips against Dick’s ear. “Get nice and loud for me, will ya?” 

His fingers started to vibrate. 

A scream of ecstasy tore from Dick’s lips, and his vision went spotty. Wally placed his free hand against Dick’s cock, giving it a firm stroke, and Dick let out a hoarse shout of “ _Wally!_ ” as he blew his load all over Wally’s hand. 

Wally stroked him through his orgasm, murmuring sweet nothings as he worked him, then chuckled as Dick came down from his high. “Sorry. Too much teasing too late in the game. My bad.” 

Dick just moaned in response and pulled Wally down for a sloppy kiss. He muttered something unintelligible when the kiss broke. 

“Come again?” 

“Gimme a minute to catch my breath,” Dick murmured through breathless laughter, “then you can fuck me, and I just might.” 

God, the _mouth_ on him. Wally’s cock jumped against Dick’s thigh. Unable to do so much as respond, Wally began a steady assault on Dick’s neck, peppering kisses across his warm, sweat-slicked skin. Dick responded immediately, rolling his hips against Wally’s, coaxing a wanton groan from both of them. 

After a few minutes of heavy petting and steamy making out, Dick was fully hard once again. Wally slipped two fingers back inside Dick with ease and he turned on the vibrations, gently massaging Dick’s insides until he hit that tiny spot inside of him again. 

Dick moaned languidly, wrapping his arms around Wally’s neck and kissing him senseless. When he pulled back for air and Wally bent forward to suck hickies into his neck, he keened, “I would have never thought of using your superpower for _this_.” 

Wally smirked against Dick’s neck and increased the vibrations in his fingers. “Ready for a third finger?” 

“Mmmmm, _yes_ ,” Dick sighed out. Wally obliged, and soon, Dick was writhing against the bed, bucking his hips up to get more friction against Wally’s fingers. He just felt so full and so _perfect_. 

Dick didn’t even know how long Wally spent on penetrating him with three fingers; he was in a haze of pleasure and sensation. But when Wally pulled out and he felt so _empty_ , he whined in protest. 

“Shhhh,” Wally murmured, stroking his hair in a comforting gesture. “I’m coming back, don’t worry. Are you ready for my cock?” 

Dick moaned at hearing Wally referring to it in such brutish terms and nodded, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes in anticipation. 

Wally slicked up his cock with lube, then positioned the tip against Dick’s hole. “Ready?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Dick gasped, feeling the tip press against him. Wally was so _close_ , if he pushes in just a little, he would be _inside_ him, and Dick had never wanted anything so badly in his life. 

Wally pushed past the first ring of muscle, and Dick wailed. Wally’s fingers were one thing; they felt good, _perfect_ , but knowing it was Wally’s cock, pressing inside him inch by inch, sent tremors of pleasure across his skin. 

Wally groaned at the tightness around his cock as Dick’s muscles contracted and squeezed around him. The velvety warmth of his inner walls was just _exquisite_ , and he knew in that moment that he would be forever hooked. He would never be able to stop fucking him - Rob, Dick Grayson, his best friend. And now, his boyfriend. 

He pulled back gently, then slammed back into Dick. 

The younger man panted out, “Wally, _yes_ ,” and pitched his hips upward to meet the next thrust. They rolled their hips together, over and over, chasing their pleasure as one; just as in-sync in bed as they were in the battlefield. 

Wally felt Dick’s inner walls tightening again, and he knew that it meant he was drawing closer to his release. He thrust harder, drilling Dick right in his sweet spot. 

Dick sobbed out Wally’s name as he came all over his own chest, spurting some onto Wally’s as well. The sight left Wally speechless and panting – eyes blown wide, crying out his name, back arched at an impossible angle. Dick was an absolute work of art. 

Wally groaned, giving one last shaking thrust, and collapsed on top of Dick. 

They laid next to each other, both breathing heavily, smiles fixed on their faces. Dick turned to Wally, pure bliss on his face, and pressed a lazy kiss to the side of his mouth. 

A pleasant burn filled Dick’s body and it felt as if every muscle in his being was completely relaxed. He had just had two of the most mind-blowing orgasms he’d ever had. Soon, he felt himself becoming drowsy. Wally reached over and gently pulled Dick into his chest, tucking his head against Wally’s neck, stroking his messy hair gently. Cum coated both of their bodies and sweat dripped down their necks, but they didn’t care - they both felt so content. 

“Mission successful,” Wally murmured into Dick’s hair. 

The two of them drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. 

Mission successful, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for sticking with me throughout all ten chapters! I will be posting a silly little epilogue within the next couple of days.
> 
> Remember, reviews keep me going! I will have a huge 20+ chapter fic that I will be starting to post soon, so be on the lookout for it!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
